Self Exile
by Rain77
Summary: Haruka is of an ancient race of Immortals who has vowed never to love again. Michiru, a mortal woman, is determined to change that. Action, adventure, swordfights, and love ensues. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm just a poor college student with no money and future loans to pay. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Michiru ran down the dark alleys of the city, breathing raggedly from the strain of running for so long and so hard. They were still chasing her and she could not stop. Not even to fight.   
  
She was not a helpless person. On the contrary, she was quite capable of handling herself. She could fight with hands and feet and arms and legs. She could disable and kill if need be. Her father had trained her well. But she was still human and five against one   
  
were too great of odds even for her. So Michiru ran down the alley, her feet pounding against the pavement hollowly, her heart pounding against her ribcage from the effort of sustaining her speed. She was in great shape but dammit, she was a swimmer not a runner.  
  
It had been a bad idea to go to the market at midnight. She had never had problems before with the corner market and she had been confident that whatever dangers there were, she could defend herself. The store was only two blocks away, after all, and she had been   
  
there countless times at late hours. But she had not expected it to be closed for the weekend, the owner taking an early vacation. She also had not expected the five men who had swarmed out of the darkened store. They had been attempting to rob it. One man had leered at her and said she was the bonus prize. And at that moment, Michiru had turned to flee, not to her apartment for she did not want to be cornered, but away to where she could hide. Still it had been no use. They were so persistent, calling taunts to her even while they chased her.   
  
She turned a corner hurriedly, hearing footsteps closing in, the men's ragged breaths close by. There were bushes here and she scrambled through them. If she was where she thought she was, at the other end of this alley would be the back entrance to the park and at the end of the park would be the local police station.  
  
Her pursuers must have had the same thought for they were crashing through the bushes hurriedly now no longer taunting but still determined.   
  
Despair gripped Michiru's heart. There were too many bushes and she was getting so tired, her legs burning and her lungs on fire.   
  
"Gotcha," said a voice triumphantly. A hand clamped down hard on her arm and dragged her sideways into the chest of one of her pursuers. She smelled strong alcohol on him.   
  
She struggled of course, kicking and biting in such an enclosed space. But the man laughed and grabbed both arms, twisting. Michiru cried out in pain and opened her mouth to scream but another one clamped his hand down over her mouth. There were only four of them   
  
now. The other one must have stopped chasing her but four was still too many to fight alone.   
  
"Don't fight, little girl," the one covering her mouth said, leering. "I'll be nice to you."  
  
Another man came up close to the one holding her arms and took a swig of the bottle he carried. "Pretty, pretty," he murmured and grabbed her breast roughly.   
  
The one holding her put his mouth close to her ear, "I'm going to enjoy – ," he started to say but never finished his sentence.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked loudly.   
  
As one, the men's eyes were drawn to the voice. A man stood casually in the shadows.   
  
"What's it to you, pal?"  
  
"I'm not looking for trouble," the voice said again. "But I wonder about four men holding a girl in a dark alley."  
  
"You better move on, mister," the one who had grabbed Michiru said. She heard a bottle break and realized that someone was now brandishing the wine bottle one of the men had been carrying. In the pale light, the sharp, jagged edges glinted.   
  
"Oh?" the voice said in slight amusement. "And what if I decide to join you?"  
  
Michiru's heart thudded painfully. She had thought it would be a rescue. She struggled harder, fear gripping her heart.   
  
"Private party," alcohol breath said twisting her arm.   
  
"Oh, but I insist," the voice drawled. This time there was a hint of danger and the man started to move.  
  
"Move on, man. Or you'll be sorry."  
  
His answer was the sound of something slashing quickly through the air and hitting the ground with a metallic ping. Michiru saw a spark of light and one of the men suddenly fell to the ground clutching his arm. The stranger was gone suddenly.   
  
"What the – ?" alcohol breath said.   
  
The man with the broken bottle fell with a scream of pain, the crash horribly loud in the dark. There were only two of them now. Alcohol breath tightened his grip on Michiru's arm while the other kept his hand over his mouth.   
  
"What do you say, boys," the voice said somewhere in the shadows. "Are you gonna let the girl go?"   
  
For a moment, the two that were left hesitated. Then the man who had covered her mouth gave a cry of fear and ran. It was only alcohol breath left now and he kept his hold on her tight.   
  
"Help me, please," Michiru gasped out.  
  
"Shut up," alcohol breath said and yanked her tighter against him.   
  
"Just you now," the voice said and then tapped something on the ground. It was definitely metal from the sound, a cane maybe. "I suggest you let her go."  
  
"Look, man," alcohol breath said. "You back off or I'll kill her."  
  
The voice laughed, low and musical. Tap. Tap. "What if I come and kill you instead?"  
  
"Back off," the man holding Michiru said again. He started backing away towards the alley entrance, towards the bushes. There was fear in his voice now. "I've got a knife. I'm not afraid to use it."  
  
Tap. Tap.  
  
"Help me," Michiru said again, painfully now.  
  
"I said, shut up, bitch," the man said and then he pushed her forward one hand coming up from his side.   
  
There was a blur of motion as she fell and she was aware that alcohol breath was falling with her, clutching at his throat with one hand. It registered foggily in her mind that there was blood spurting between his fingers. Then she hit the ground on her side   
  
and pain shot up her arm. It took her a moment to realize that her arm was bleeding and a nasty gash on her forearm was welling blood.   
  
Alcohol breath lay inches from her, dead.   
  
"Are you alright?" the stranger suddenly asked, bending over her to offer her his arm.   
  
"I – ," she started to say. But the relief was too much. The rescue was such a relief and the blood dripping down her arm was draining her. Without another word, Michiru fainted.   
  
The stranger sighed in resignation and then bent to wipe the bloody sword he still carried on the dead man's jacket. Then sheathing it, he bent to pick up the unconscious girl before she got it any more trouble.   
  
*******  
  
  
  
Michiru woke up with a startled jerk not knowing where she was and what she was doing there. She lay on a leather couch with a wool blanket over her. A fireplace in front of her warmed her gently and her arm was freshly bandaged. Then she remembered.   
  
"Good to see you not dead," a voice said by her head.   
  
Michiru craned her neck around and saw the stranger that had rescued her. In the firelight she could distinguish the fine features, the blonde hair, the intense eyes. Somehow she knew that he had been there for a while.   
  
"No. Thank you."  
  
The stranger arched an eyebrow.   
  
"I mean, yes. Thank you," Michiru said blushing. What was she supposed to answer that question with?  
  
The stranger came around to stand across from her. Michiru silently sat up. Kaioh, Michiru," she said softly, extending a hand.  
  
He nodded. "I've taken the liberty of calling a taxi for you. They're waiting outside."  
  
Michiru was a little shocked at the rudeness.   
  
"I had one of the servants prepare you dinner if you wish it. Otherwise, I wish you goodnight."  
  
And just like that he was gone. Michiru just gaped at where he had stood, her hand dropping to her lap.   
  
"Ma'am?" a servant said to her. "Ma'am? Did you want dinner?"  
  
Michiru shook her head, sudden tears coming to her eyes. She knew she wasn't a guest but this was just shocking and rude. An inexplicable sense of abandonment filled her.   
  
"No, thank you. I – I'll just go now."  
  
She got to her feet suddenly, looking wildly around for the front door. "Tell um, tell – I don't even know his name," she said to the servant with a sob.  
  
  
  
The servant looked shocked and scandalized at this sudden behavior.  
  
"It's her," she emphasized. "Tenoh-sama."  
  
"Japanese?"  
  
The servant nodded.  
  
"Tell her, thank you." Michiru said and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, coming up against the bandages. She was beginning to gain her composure back. "The front door, please?"  
  
The servant pointed silently and Michiru on the edge of crying again, hurried out.   
  
The taxi was there as she had said and just before Michiru got in, she turned around and looked up. Framed in a window, she could just make out the figure of her rescuer, tall and strong and untouchable. The sun was just beginning to rise and as the pale rays broke through into morning, the figure in the window was suddenly lit fully. And in Tenoh-san's eyes, Michiru saw an infinite sadness that she could not put words to. Then the figure was gone and it was only an empty window.   
  
Angry and depressed, Michiru got in the taxi without a word, the driver looking back at her to only say, "Whoever he is, miss, he's not worth it."   
  
******* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon   
  
characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm   
  
only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Whaaaa?" Yuki said in exaggerated horror. "Are you okay? Did you call the police?"  
  
  
  
For answer, Michiru held up her bandaged arm weakly. "Yeah, I've called the police."  
  
"And?"  
  
"There was one body. It turns out he was one of their most wanted criminals."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And they interviewed me. And I said I was rescued."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And they sent me home."  
  
"And?"  
  
Michiru was starting to get really annoyed. "And what, Yuki?"  
  
"Did you tell them about, him?"  
  
"No," Michiru said gazing off into the distance. She wanted to keep Tenoh-san's identity secret. Let Yuki keep thinking that she had been rescued by a man.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Really, Yuki, I'm fine."  
  
"Michiru," Yuki said grabbing her arm.   
  
"Ow! Yuki!"  
  
"Er, sorry, Michiru. But aren't you going to tell me all about him? Is he handsome?"  
  
"Honestly, Yuki. I don't know. He got me a cab and sent me home."  
  
Yuki suddenly looked suspicious. "Did he make you pay for it?"  
  
"No. The cabbie said that he could have driven me home and back twenty times for the fare he was given. I guess he had a really big tip that night."  
  
"That's so romantic."  
  
Michiru shook her head. "No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is," Yuki insisted. "Like a fairy tale. Your knight in shining armor. Did you tell the police about his sword? How big was it?" A glint of amusement entered Yuki's eye. "Did he show it to you?"  
  
"Shut up, Yuki," Michiru said savagely. "I almost got raped. This isn't a joke."  
  
Yuki took a step back from Michiru's sudden anger. "Gee, Michi. I know that. I'm just trying to make you feel better. I swear you Japanese girls are so sensitive."  
  
"You're not helping. And that's soooo very prejudiced of you to say so."  
  
"Hey, I'm part Japanese too."  
  
"Yeah. Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Fine," Yuki said sullenly. They stood together in uncomfortable silence waiting for classes to start.   
  
"So. . .did you tell your parents?"  
  
"No. They might pull me out of school."  
  
There was another moment of long silence.   
  
"Michi, I'm - ," Yuki started to say but the bell rang for first classes and with a relieved "bye" Yuki ran off to her class. Michiru waved her away with as much relief as Yuki had shown. Really, the girl had gotten way too annoying.   
  
"Ms. Kaioh?" Headmaster Dartly said with surprise. "What are you doing still out here?"  
  
Michiru bowed respectfully.   
  
Headmaster Dartly bowed back with pleasure. "You're not usually late to class. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just not feeling well today, sir," Michiru lied.   
  
He frowned darkly. He knew about last week's incident too and the week she had spent away from school. "Listen, Ms. Kaioh. I know your parents pay good money for you to come to this private school but -." He winked and turned on his heel. "I didn't see you today, alright?"   
  
She smiled. "Thank you, sir."  
  
He cleared his throat and went off to chase another student who was late to class.  
  
In truth, Michiru was feeling fine. She had cried out whatever sort of depression and fear and anger and horror had been in her system that night Tenoh-san had sent her home and had determined that she was going to go on with life. But she just couldn't seem to. It had been a week now and she still couldn't shake that last glimpse she   
  
had of her at the window. The beautiful profile, the mystery, and most of all the sadness in her eyes. The curiosity was starting to gnaw at her.   
  
Last night, Michiru had made a resolution. There was a mystery to be solved and the mystery had Tenoh-san's name written all over it.   
  
Since the principal had given her permission to go, the guard at the gate let her past without questions. She proceeded to head for her apartment because she knew he was looking but when she had walked far enough away, she turned and headed for another way. She had spent the morning trying to recreate the way the cab had taken her home but   
  
the details were still fuzzy. She had cried most of the way home so she only remembered little things. But she knew there had been a bridge over a river and they had passed the park close to the police station. At least, she knew that Tenoh-san was east of her and the   
  
school.   
  
The first cabbie that came at her sharp whistle looked at her oddly. She ignored the question in his eyes and got in.   
  
"Where to, miss?"  
  
"East, please."  
  
"East to where?"  
  
"I don't know," Michiru said honestly. "Just take the road by the park and go past the police station to the bridge."  
  
"Listen, miss," the cabbie said turning around. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not," she said. "Please just drive."  
  
He shrugged. "All right, but it's your money."  
  
Just as she had asked, the cabbie drove by the park and headed east, past the police station then onto the bridge. On the other side, he pulled over to the side. "Now what?"  
  
"I'm trying to remember," she murmured. "There were railroad tracks, I think. We crossed some railroad tracks."  
  
"By the docks, there's a bunch of railroad tracks," he said helpfully.   
  
"Yes, but there was no water that night. Just lots of lights."  
  
"Hm…There's an airport if I cross the tracks and head north. Maybe that's it."  
  
"Maybe," Michiru said. "I don't remember planes though."  
  
"If it was night, you wouldn't. They stop flights at ten."  
  
"Early morning."  
  
The cabbie looked at her oddly again. "No flights that early either."  
  
"All right, then. Drive that way."  
  
He nodded and pulled into traffic again driving to wherever it was they were both heading to. Michiru closed her eyes to remember more details and just as quickly opened them when she felt the first bump in the road. They were crossing the railroad tracks now.  
  
Yes, this was right. Michiru remembered this.   
  
To the right, were lights for the airport, dark now, not needed in the full daylight.  
  
Michiru thought the driver would pull over right after the airport but he kept driving. They were going inland and somehow this too seemed familiar to Michiru. Then he pulled over quietly to the side of the road in front of a gated driveway.   
  
"I remember you from that night," he said turning to her. "I still stand by what I said. He's not worth it."  
  
"Thank you for your advice," she said smiling. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"No charge," the cabbie said waving her out the door. "He gave me enough that night to drive you free of charge every time I see you." Then he grinned at her as she closed the door. "Not that I'll drive you for free every time, mind you."  
  
Michiru looked at the driveway she had been driven to.   
  
"Bye," she said to the driver but he shook his head.  
  
"No-uh, ma'am," he said with amusement still in his eyes. "I've got a daughter too. I'm not leaving you up here unless I know you've got a way back."  
  
"I do," she lied. "He's expecting me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Really you can go."  
  
Of course, he didn't believe her. She didn't know the way to the house after all. But to prove her point, she walked to the gate, hoping that it would be unlocked.   
  
Miraculously as she walked towards it, the gates suddenly swung open and a car drove out, the driver looking at her curiously. It was the maid who had told her Tenoh-san's name that night. Apparently the maid did not remember her and dismissed her without another glance. Michiru waved to the car as it drove away knowing that the maid would not even look back. Then she waved to the cabbie and ran inside the gates as soon as she could.   
  
"See?" she called out to the cabdriver from inside the gates. "I told you they were expecting me."  
  
The driver just looked at her oddly, muttered something she couldn't hear and drove away, shaking his head.  
  
As soon as she was alone, Michiru felt the full impact of what she had done. "Oh no, Michiru," she said softly to herself. "Now what?"  
  
******* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. Enjoy!   
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to all who have left reviews!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was with great relief that Michiru realized the gate did not lock from this side of the fence. There was also a half-hidden door, set into the wall that did not seem to have a lock. It had only a rusty latch and squeaked badly. It opened out into the street behind a large bush.   
  
Reassured that whatever happened, there was a way of escape, Michiru turned to her target.   
  
The driveway led up to a very large house indeed. If Michiru had not known that anyone lived there, she might have thought the place was abandoned. Though the grounds were perfectly clean, there was an air of time forgetting this place. As if, in a single moment when all the grounds were in full perfection, time had decided to stop absolutely and let it all remain as it was.   
  
Complete silence also seemed to dominate inside the high walls. Time had stopped that too. There were no birds singing, no cheery little insect voices. Even the sounds of city traffic did not reach here. There was just the wind rustling in the leaves of the trees lining the driveway and sighing in the trimmed boxwood hedges. Feeling exposed out in the open, Michiru automatically pushed closer to the bushes and made her way to the house. Halfway there, feeling quite obvious, she switched directions. She hadn't exactly been thrown out the first time, but she was quite sure she wouldn't be welcomed again. The front door was a bad idea. Perhaps the back door was a better way to get in.   
  
She followed the sides of the house, keeping well away from the windows. There seemed to be no one else around. She wondered idly as she walked if there was only one servant in such a large house and how tiring that probably was. Then she heard voices and ducked into the closest bush, wincing as the branches scratched at her not-quite-healed arm.   
  
They were coming around the corner, talking loudly and animatedly.  
  
"I wish she'd just get another gardener," a man loudly complained. "It would be nice for some help."  
  
"Angus," answered a woman exasperatedly. They sounded like they had been through this argument before. "You know how she is. She doesn't trust anyone."  
  
"I know that Annette," Angus answered. "But between you, me, and Elsa, we can't run this place like we ought to."  
  
"It's not like she can just hire someone off the street, Angus," Annette said angrily. "They'd notice, you know, the strange habits."  
  
The mention of "strange habits" caught Michiru's ear and she crawled quickly underneath the large bush to get closer, scratching her arm further. She knew that Tenoh-san carried a sword, or something like it. She thought it had been that to make the spark that night she saved her. If it was a sword - not many people these days still carried swords - that counted as a strange habit.   
  
Angus was laughing now, and Michiru caught the gasps for breath. Annette was giggling with him. Damn, Michiru thought. She had been too busy trying to keep quiet that she missed whatever it was said.   
  
"Vampire," Angus choked out. "Did you see her face?"  
  
"Yes, poor girl. She couldn't have missed the fact that her employer didn't seem to age."  
  
"Or sleep at night."  
  
"Yes." Annette had stopped laughing. "Still, I was sorry she had to go."  
  
"Elsa certainly didn't miss her."  
  
"No. But I'm glad they didn't come when all that blood was in the hallway."  
  
"Yes," Angus agreed. "That was a long night."   
  
Annette sighed then. "Well, this laundry isn't going to do itself."  
  
"If Tenoh-sama would hire someone, it might."  
  
"Very funny, Angus," Annette said walking away.   
  
From her position, Michiru could see them now. An elderly couple, the man balding and pot-bellied, the woman pleasantly round. They didn't seem at all unfriendly but what they had been taking about seemed horrendous. It sounded like murder or worse. What had she gotten herself into? Then Michiru's heart thudded with sudden fear, for as soon as Annette had left, Angus turned around and in his hands he carried a pair of wickedly sharp gardening shears and was heading straight towards Michiru with purpose in his eyes.   
  
Michiru scooted hurriedly back into the bushes, hitting the wall of the house behind her. My god, he had seen her. She would be dead next like that poor servant girl. Her imagination ran wildly. She knew what this was. She was in a house of vampires! She would be fed to Tenoh-san next.   
  
Heart thudding like mad in her chest, she scrambled through the bushes quickly, trying to get away.   
  
"What the - !" Angus exclaimed behind her. "Damn gophers. I thought I got rid of you."  
  
Michiru felt rather than saw the sharp metal shears as they barely missed her coming down into the bush. She stopped immediately and held still. Shimatta! If he struck again, she was dead.   
  
  
  
The metal shears were pulled up.  
  
"Heh?" Angus said to no one in particular. "Got scared, huh? Come up again and you're dead you damn rodent." Angus then proceeded to cut the shrubbery above her head, whistling while he worked.   
  
Michiru held, very, very still as the leaves and branches came down around her. Angus had not seen her. She wouldn't be a vampire meal after all. But she still held very, very still as Angus pruned and cut above her, whistling some Disney tune over and over again.   
  
After about twenty minutes and just when Michiru's arms were beginning to cramp, Angus finally moved away to torture another bush and kill another rodent. Michiru collapsed onto the damp ground, not caring that her hair was full of leaves and her blouse and skirt now muddy from crawling through the undergrowth. Her half-healed arm was scratched badly and bleeding in some places. And she remembered that night suddenly. Tenoh-san had been in the room when she woke up. Had she fed on her arm before bandaging her? Michiru wondered. She shook her head. That was a stupid thing to think.   
  
"Come on, Michiru," she whispered to herself. "Vampires? That's stupid." Or was it?   
  
With Angus already moving to some other part of the grounds, his whistling Disney tune fading, Michiru started to crawl again, following the curve of the wall. Sooner or later, she had to come to some kind of back door. Or so she hoped. But the bushes didn't go all the way around the house, much to her disappointment. They stopped at a brick walkway and Michiru saw flat grass ahead of her leading to a grove of dark trees. Disappointingly there was no more room for cover. The way she saw it, she had two choices: turn back or keep going and risk being seen.  
  
"Well, Michiru," she said out loud again. For some reason, she seemed to do that lately. "Too late now."  
  
So she opted for the latter decision and sprinted across the grass quickly. As she ran, she noted that ahead of her there was a building with a sparkling roof. Feeling as if there were eyes looking at her from the windows of the house, she ran faster still   
  
and slid quickly to the side of the greenhouse - it was the glass roof she had seen - trying to hide.  
  
  
  
Like the grounds, the greenhouse was perfect, frozen in time, no doubt the work of Angus's hands. After exploring every pot and row of plant - everything labeled but no garlic rows she noted and quickly berated herself for even checking for them - and finding   
  
nothing, she decided to move on again. There had been that grove of dark trees. She would look at that and try to get into the house another time. No one had caught her so far and now that she knew about the hidden door, there was another chance of coming back.   
  
Stealthily she crept out of the greenhouse to the back where the trees began. The grass here was not mown like the lawn and vines and leaves grew haphazardly. But there was a recent path in the tall grass. It was flattened in odd places, as if someone had run quickly through them. The place was creepy and darker than she thought it would be. She felt like running too. Then she heard a familiar sound, like the sound she had heard the night Tenoh-san had saved her.   
  
Something in her told her that this was dangerous but her feet propelled her forward. She started to run too, following the broken path in the grass and skidded into a small clearing, just in time to see Tenoh-san in the middle of a fight with a man. He too had a sword and was using it to defend himself. But Michiru could see that he was the weaker fighter. Tenoh-san's hand reared upwards as if to grasp something in the air and quickly struck down. From where she stood, Michiru saw a large ball of . . .something. . . fly forward and strike the man in the chest. Then Tenoh-san was running forward with her sword raised and ready. As the man fell, the sword came forward and slashed, the cut quick and neat, and the blood spurted from where the man's head had been.   
  
Michiru looked on with horror, shaking her head, unconsciously backing away. Tenoh-san had not noticed her and stood in the middle of the small clearing breathing hard, holding her bloody sword in her hand.   
  
There was an odd moment of silence, then the wind picked up, swirling around Tenoh-san and Michiru had to back up into the bushes to hide from its sudden fury. When it died down, Tenoh-san stood staring at the body with fury in her eyes.   
  
Angus came reeling around the corner waving his gardening shears in the air and stopped exactly where Michiru had just stood.   
  
"Tenoh-sama," Angus said gasping for breath. "Are. You. All. Right?"  
  
Just on his heels and almost bumping into him, Annette and Elsa came.   
  
"Just fucking alright," Tenoh-san bit out. "How did he get in?"  
  
"He must have slipped past me when I went to get groceries," Elsa calmly said.   
  
Tenoh-san looked at her coldly. "Don't do it again."  
  
"Yes, Tenoh-sama," Elsa said dropping her eyes.   
  
"Should. I. Get. Rid. Of. Body?" Angus still had not recovered his breath.   
  
"No, I'll take care of it later," Tenoh-san said.   
  
Visions of the woman devouring the body swirled horribly through Michiru's head and she had to repress the compulsion to retch. Vampires do not exist. Vampires do no exist, she kept repeating and took shallow breaths.   
  
"It's that bloody door," Annette said and fanned Angus with a corner of her apron. "He must have slipped in through there. I told you we should seal it after those three women got in."  
  
"That was years ago," Tenoh-san said. "I'd thought they wouldn't find it again."  
  
"Your kind have long memories."  
  
"Very well, seal the door."  
  
"Right away," Annette said. "Come on, Angus."  
  
Tenoh-san nodded. "I'll go clean up before taking care of this. Dismissed."  
  
All three servants bowed and walked away. After a moment Tenoh-san too walked away, muttering something about her sword.  
  
Michiru finally came out from her hiding place and threw up. But in the middle of getting rid of her breakfast what they had said suddenly registered. They were sealing the door! There was no way out.  
  
Wiping her mouth hurriedly on her sleeve, she sprinted out the way she had come, no longer caring if she was seen.   
  
Ahead of her, she saw the four of them walking. Angus was leaning on Annette's arm. Elsa was walking proudly with her head held high. Behind them all, Tenoh-san walked steadily, dripping sword held at her side.   
  
Michiru gathered speed and swept past them.  
  
"Hey -!" Angus said.   
  
Then they were running after her. Labored breathing from Angus, just as labored breathing from Annette, Elsa quiet but fast.  
  
Dammit. If only she were faster, she could outrun them all. Nevertheless they fell away behind her and as she neared the gate and at the hidden door she risked looking over her shoulder. Angus had collapsed on the immaculate lawn with Annette fanning him. Elsa was bent over and staring at her with recognition in her eyes. As for Tenoh-san, she hadn't moved from where she stood. She only looked at Michiru and Michiru was shocked to see no emotion in her eyes.   
  
Then the door creaked loudly as Michiru pushed and she was down the road running back towards the city as fast as she could, not daring to look back anymore.   
  
*******  
  
"Tenoh-sama, do you want me to go after her?" Elsa asked, a little out of breath.  
  
"No," Haruka said. "Let her go. Just seal that damn door."  
  
"What if she says something?" There was concern in Annette's voice. "We don't want the same hassle we had before."  
  
"She won't say anything."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."   
  
*******  
  
Author's Notes2: For those of you wondering, Elsa is NOT Elza Grey. Elsa just happened to be the name I thought of for the moment,nothing to do with our favorite racer's former teammate.   
  
Addendum: For those of you who disapprove of love between two women (which is where this story will eventually head), why are you even reading this? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm just a poor college student with no money and future loans to pay. Enjoy!   
  
Author's Notes: Someone asked me why I didn't put in the thunder and lightning that usually accompanies those Highlander moments when they "absorb" (?) someone else's power. Short answer: I've only seen Highlander, the original movie, once and one or two episodes of the series. Long answer: I don't know enough Highlander facts, legends, etc and would be doing a disservice to Highlander and its fans if I tried saying something that was erroneous to the series. Simply put, I don't know enough about Higlander. I took aspects of Highlander as inspiration but this particular story is *not* Highlander. It's Haruka and Michiru.   
  
Read on and have fun!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been weeks since Michiru had attempted to even think about what she had seen. There had been a murder, she was sure of it. But she couldn't report it. The woman had saved her life after all! It seemed too much of a betrayal to report it. Maybe there was good reason for the man's death. Maybe he had come to threaten Tenoh-san and her household. Maybe. . .  
  
None of it made sense but Michiru couldn't bring herself to go to the police. Besides there was nothing on the news about missing persons. Life was going on. And dammit! Vampires do not exist!   
  
Much to Yuki's annoyance, she had started to go to the library daily after school, researching anything she could about anyone named Tenoh living in the area. Finally Yuki decided to move the study sessions to the library instead of at her house in the hopes of catching Michiru. But Michiru really wasn't interested in studying in the library either. So Yuki had to go at it alone while Michiru spent her hours in the basement looking through old newspapers.   
  
"Really, Michiru. This is bordering on obsessive. Leave the man alone," Yuki said as they walked to the library together.   
  
"It sounds crazy, Yuki, but I just can't," Michiru answered.   
  
"Yeah, it does. And we haven't studied together in three weeks now."  
  
"It's not like we do any real studying, Yuki."   
  
"True. But I miss my friend."   
  
"That's sweet of you to say, Yuki." Then Michiru smiled knowingly. "But I heard that you already found another study partner. Met him in the history section, right?"   
  
Yuki blushed hotly. Michiru's grin widened.   
  
"I bet you don't do any studying either."  
  
"It's not like that," Yuki protested. But her face got even redder.  
  
"Sure it isn't." Michiru giggled. Then she lowered her voice suggestively and put an arm around Yuki's shoulders. "Hey Yuki, if you treat me as well as you treat him, maybe I might study with you too."  
  
"Stop!" Yuki said pushing her away with a laugh. "You're not my type, Michiru."  
  
Michiru pouted mockingly. "How disappointing." She turned serious again. "Really though, Yuki. You don't mind?"  
  
Yuki shook her head. "I do. But you're my friend. Be as obsessive as you want. Understanding comes with friendship, right?"  
  
Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Well, yeah." The blush was creeping into Yuki's cheeks again.   
  
"Ah." Michiru smiled in understanding. "The study partner is more than a study partner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you're going to the library with me to make out in the history section with him aren't you?"  
  
Yuki only lowered her eyes in embarrassment.   
  
"That's okay, Yuki," Michiru said. "Understanding comes with friendship, right?"  
  
Yuki grinned widely at her and laughing, they both quickened their steps to the library.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
A young man sitting on the library steps looked up at their approach and waved.   
  
"That's him," Yuki said under her breath. "That's Brian. Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
Maybe it was Michiru's imagination, but she thought she heard a catch in Yuki's voice. She appraised Brian quickly. Tall, wide build, orange hair, freckles, friendly smile. Nice but not her type. She preferred someone more slender, with finer features. Unbidden, Tenoh-san's face came into her head and she had to fight a sudden flush of her own.   
  
"Hello, gorgeous," Brian said as Yuki approached. He snagged Yuki's hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.   
  
Yuki giggled.   
  
Michiru rolled her eyes.  
  
This was too saccharine sweet for her. She could feel the cavities starting. "Well guys, ja ne."  
  
"Wait, Michiru," Yuki said in protest before Brian pulled her down on the steps next to him and hugged her.   
  
Michiru turned away politely and waited for Yuki's giggling to subside. Then when she was sure they weren't making out in front of her she turned to Yuki and flashed her a smile. Brian was completely enamored with her and Michiru could see the reflection of his   
  
affection in Yuki's eyes. For a moment she felt a stab of jealousy.   
  
"I thought you were joining us to study Kaioh-san," Brian said politely.   
  
"Not today," Michiru answered, pleased that Yuki had taught her new friend some politeness. "But please, call me Michiru." She extended her hand and took Brian's hand, which left Yuki's side reluctantly.  
  
"Aww, Michiru," Yuki said disappointed. "What about the math test?"  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine, Yuki," Michiru said with a smile. "I suggest you catch up on some history first. Ja!" Yuki's blush came back in full bloom.  
  
As she walked away from them to go to the library she heard Brian's voice asking Yuki in bewilderment, "History? I didn't know you were taking history this year."  
  
*******  
  
"Hello, Ms. Kaioh. Back again?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Same thing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I left everything where it was yesterday. Let me just make a note of what you're looking at, alright?"  
  
"Thank you, sir." Michiru waited patiently as the librarian made rusty colored notes in his ledger with an antique fountain pen.   
  
The nameless research librarian had been a great help for two weeks now when she asked to research local newspaper articles for the past several years. When he asked how far back, she hadn't known so he had suggested that she try counting back every few months. She was twenty years back now and still nothing. But Michiru had set her mind and when she set her mind on something, she was going to do it.   
  
So she sat in the little basement surrounded by stacks of old newspapers and microfiche and started reading again, hoping for a sign of something.   
  
Two hours later, she found herself nodding off to sleep.   
  
"Ms. Kaioh," the librarian said shaking her shoulder. "The library's closing. Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
She sat up and rubbed her temples tiredly. "Unfortunately no."  
  
"Did you ever tell me what you were researching?"  
  
She shook her head. She hadn't wanted to reveal herself.   
  
"I'm a librarian, Ms. Kaioh. I'm supposed to help."  
  
She thought about the offer. What could it hurt?  
  
"I was looking for something about three women that disappeared a few years back. Up at the Tenoh residence."  
  
A light seemed to have gone on in the librarian eyes and he nodded while he listened, his eyes focused on something else. Michiru could almost see the shuffling of reference cards in his eyes. "Hmmm. I think I remember something about that. Tenoh, you said? What's her first name again?"  
  
Michiru shook her head, too tired to think of a lie. "Tenoh," she repeated.   
  
"Hm," he said in disappointment. "I remember something about three women."  
  
He turned around and went to one of the shelves quickly, running his fingers down the boxes of microfiche film. Then, "Aha! Yes. Three local sisters."  
  
With eager hands, Michiru took the film from him and loaded it. She had to fight hard to keep her fingers from shaking with excitement. As the machine whirred to life and loaded the film, the image came into focus. And there, on the front page in bold letters was the headline she had been looking for.   
  
"Why would you be interested in something that happened almost forty years ago?" the librarian mused almost to himself.  
  
But Michiru wasn't really listening. She was looking at the front page picture. It was clearly Angus and Annette who stood there, in their early twenties, holding hands in the middle of the frame and looking extremely worried. A little girl, who Michiru assumed to be   
  
Elsa, clung to Annette's skirt and glared at the photographer. In front of them with their backs turned, a policeman and a young woman, advanced on the couple. THREE WOMEN SUSPECTED OF BEING MURDERED read the tag beneath the picture.  
  
She scanned the article quickly. There were several pages of it. "Whatever happened?" Michiru asked, her mouth suddenly going dry.   
  
"Nothing," the librarian shrugged noncommittally. "No bodies. No traces."  
  
"And the maid who reported it?"  
  
"Disappeared into obscurity. Five minutes of fame doesn't last."  
  
"Oh," Michiru said. With a trembling finger she pointed to the picture on the last page of the article. "And who is this?"  
  
Again the librarian shrugged and turned away from her. "The one who owns the property, I think." Then his eyes glinted, "Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He looked at his watch quickly. "Ms. Kaioh, the library closed ten minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks." She pressed the green button quickly and made a copy, leaving the librarian a quarter in his palm. "Really, you've been a great help."  
  
He looked at her with concern. "Are you all right, Ms. Kaioh?"  
  
She nodded. "Fine. Fine. I didn't know it was this late." Finally the machine beeped. She grabbed her bag and the copy quickly.   
  
"Do you want change?" he yelled after her.  
  
"Keep it."  
  
Outside on the steps, while people emptied the library around her, Michiru leaned against a street lamp and looked at the copy again with shaking fingers. Even in half-light there was no mistaking the fine features, the blonde hair, the intense eyes. Tenoh-san stared back at the camera with defiance and it was obvious she hadn't aged a day since then. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm just a poor college student with no money and future loans to pay. And now even poorer because I had to buy essentials today. Anyway...enough of my sniffling. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was two mornings later, as Michiru was still pondering what she had learned, that she remembered that there was no more milk. Come to think of it there was no more cereal for the milk. Nor were there eggs. Her fridge was an empty wasteland of ice. She had been too distracted lately to notice the diminishing of supplies.   
  
Sighing that her monthly allowance hadn't come yet, she dug into the savings jar she kept for such occasions and headed for the market.   
  
Five aisles and several packages of nonessentials later, she remembered the milk again.   
  
She had to keep her eyes away from the sweet temptation of chocolate milk – sometimes she did like the stuff – and decided on lowfat. You couldn't go wrong with lowfat. All the goodness of milk in a watered down version. Yipee. Well, there was that and it was on sale.   
  
"Stay away from her," said a soft hostile voice in Michiru's ear as she bent to pick up a carton of milk.  
  
She didn't notice it at first, confident that the hostility was not directed at her. Then the same voice hissed, "Are you deaf?"  
  
"Excuse me," she asked of the person and was shocked at the woman who glared angrily at her. "Elsa!" she exclaimed without thought.  
  
"So it was you," Elsa said, nodding her head in confirmation. "Stay away from her," she repeated. There was no question of who she meant.   
  
How dare the woman! Michiru thought in silent fury. "Why should I?" she asked aloud.  
  
"She doesn't want you," Elsa hissed. Then bitterly, "She doesn't want anybody. So stay away." And with a last scathing glare, Elsa grabbed the milk from Michiru's hand and walked away.   
  
Michiru was fuming. What the hell was that? How dare the woman tell her what to do?  
  
She turned to grab another milk and met the friendly eyes of Angus who grinned uncomfortably before picking up another carton and going after Elsa's angry back. That's it, Michiru thought. She was paying another visit to the Tenoh residence, warning or no warning.   
  
For the second time in her life, Michiru skipped school. This day she got unlucky and had to pay for the cab that took her to the Tenoh residence. In a way it was nicer. She remained anonymous and he didn't ask questions. He simply left her in front of the gated residence and sped away.   
  
Michiru tried the side door first and was not surprised when it did not budge. They had done a good job of sealing it. "Damn." Maybe she could pick it. Fat chance of that. Maybe pry it open. She looked around for anything and found a stick. It wasn't much of a   
  
crowbar, but it was worth a try.   
  
"You should really listen to Elsa, miss," said a voice beside her.  
  
Michiru almost jumped out of her skin in startlement and sighed in relief when she saw who it was. "Oh, Angus, it's you." He was carrying those gardening shears again but after that smile in the market, she knew he was not a threat. Besides, she could outrun the   
  
man. Hurriedly she threw the stick away behind her back and mentally told herself to look calm. Look friendly. Look innocent. Look as if you weren't just trying to break in.   
  
"You must have snuck in more than once to know my name," he said jovially. He continued cutting the overgrown vines while talking to her, carefully tapering the vines by the door, naturally hiding it. "But really, miss. You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Tenoh-sama doesn't like, um . . .unexpected visitors."  
  
Michiru blanched at the implication. She remembered the dead man last time. But she also remembered that Tenoh-san had not come after her when she was seen.  
  
"Elsa doesn't seem to like unexpected visitors either."  
  
"Oh her." Angus waved the shears dismissively, plucking vines and tossing them limply to the side. "She doesn't like anybody."  
  
Michiru had to smile. After the encounter at the market, she could believe that. "What are you to Tenoh-san?"  
  
Angus raised his eyebrows. "We're Tenoh-sama's servants," he emphasized the honorific just slightly.   
  
Michiru deliberately ignored the suggestion. "Have you always been with her?"  
  
"No. She saved us in Ireland."  
  
"Oh," Michiru said.   
  
  
  
"Starvation, religious persecution, the usual things you rescue someone from. So we decided to follow her. Took us all over the world," he added proudly.   
  
"And Elsa? She's your daughter isn't she?"  
  
Angus laughed loudly. "Good lord, no. We picked her up in Austria. Her stepfather was an abusive man."  
  
"Is she – is she. . ." Michiru's mouth had become clumsy suddenly. How the hell was she supposed to ask this? After that outburst at the market though. . . She could feel her face turning red. The words came out in a rush. "IsheTenoh-san'slover?"  
  
Angus's face was mix of emotions. He finally settled on an indefinable smile. "I don't know. But as far as I know, Tenoh-sama has never been involved with anyone."   
  
"Good," Michiru said quickly and blushed even more.   
  
Angus laughed heartily. "Why'd you ever think that, miss?"  
  
Michiru started to say that it was the way Elsa seemed so overprotective but Angus wasn't listening to her. He was looking over her shoulder and grinning sheepishly.   
  
"What are you doing talking to her?" Elsa asked shrilly.   
  
Michiru almost didn't want to turn around. But she made herself and bowed slightly. "Hello Elsa," she said coolly.  
  
"Get out of here," Elsa answered just as coldly.   
  
"Now look here you – "  
  
"Hush," Angus said in warning, his eyes on the driveway.  
  
Crushing gravel beneath it, a black car drove up and opened its door. Gravely, a man walked out, bowed once to everyone and bowed again to Angus. After a moment, Angus himself bowed stiffly. The man presented an envelope to Angus and walked away pausing at his car to look back, watching to make sure Angus was opening it. It was unmarked and Angus opened it, his eyes on the mysterious courier who nodded once in acknowledgement and silently left. Inside the envelope was another envelope with a red seal of a sword on the front. There was a gasp from Elsa and Angus's face turned white.   
  
"I think you should go now, miss," Angus said quietly. His voice brooked no protest and he started to walk away.   
  
Elsa trailed after him, taking his garden shears and glared at Michiru. "Don't come back."   
  
Quickly they walked away, going through the gate, Elsa making sure this time that Michiru didn't come in, tugging at the locks of the gate for emphasis.  
  
Damn. Wasted opportunity. Michiru looked around for her stick and was just about to go back to trying to pry her way in when the gate opened again. Half afraid that it was Elsa with Angus's garden shears, Michiru drew back. But it was neither. The person coming   
  
through was none other than Tenoh-san herself, dressed in a long dark jacket that made her look even taller and leaner. Michiru's heart skipped a beat even while she scrambled into the half-cut vines to hide. God, the woman was gorgeous!   
  
Tenoh-san looked around the road, staring most intently at where Michiru crouched hidden. But she looked away and Michiru was sure she was not seen. She carried her sword close to her side and in one hand she held the envelope Angus had opened.   
  
Tenoh-san looked almost disgusted as she looked over it before crumpling it up and throwing it away. Then she was walking away purposefully towards the city.   
  
Michiru did not hesitate. She bent only to pick up the crumpled letter before following.  
  
Opening the letter quickly she scanned the contents. "Main Street Bridge. Come alone." was all it said in dark reddish ink. Little did Tenoh-san know that she wasn't coming alone.   
  
Michiru followed as quickly as she could, staying well away from the other woman for a good block or so, crouching into shrubbery or to the side when she thought Tenoh-san would turn around. She felt stupid after a while when she never looked back. But still she   
  
followed warily.   
  
They came up to the main city quickly, and Tenoh-san took a path to the riverbank, passing under the bridge Michiru had crossed in the taxi to get here. The woman wasn't taking the usual safe paths of travel. Small wonder to Michiru for people might have started asking about the sword she carried. Still she was starting to get nervous,   
  
people disappeared by the riverbank. She paused momentarily, crouching down behind a boulder. The path descended, the floodbanks to the side growing higher and Michiru looked nervously up at the high walls. She doubted she could scale them should something   
  
happen. Her only other option – in case something did happen – was to swim across to the other side. In the water, no one could catch her. For a second the silliness of the situation hit her and she couldn't help but smile at herself. What the hell was she doing?   
  
She was a stalker! Michiru: the obsessive stalker. It just didn't sound right. But she had been watching this woman for a while now, following her. It was true and she didn't deny it. She was a stalker.   
  
Sure that Tenoh-san had moved far enough ahead, Michiru got up from behind the boulder and looked for that blonde head. But there was no one there. The path ahead was empty. The water flowed without any telltale ripples. The floodbanks were too high to scale. Tenoh-san had disappeared.   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Da du dum!!! Cliffhanger! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. I'm just a poor, procrastinating college student with no money.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Shit! Where did the woman go? Michiru looked around in panic. Tenoh-san could not possibly have climbed the floodbanks, vertical as they were. And she couldn't have possibly gone in the water without Michiru hearing something. Quickly she moved forward. The Main   
  
Street Bridge was close by; she could not have gone very far.  
  
Michiru scanned the area carefully as she walked. There were no obvious signs of anyone ever having passed this way. But close to the water, she started to notice a faint trail of loose sand and mud. They were spaced very far apart but she could make out that they were footprints, very light. Whoever made these was very light and very tall. Or very fast. But that was impossible. Nobody could run as fast as the wind.   
  
Right under the bridge, the footprints swerved and ended under a rusty looking metal ladder built right into the concrete wall. There she saw the first sign of Tenoh-san: rust which brushed off from someone recently using them. Gingerly she tested the first rung. It   
  
held. Muttering a quick prayer, she rushed the rest of the way up, feeling the rungs giving just a little as her feet left them, her heart jumping a beat each time.   
  
At the top, rising like a ship's mast, the first bridge support rose into the sky, anchoring wires as big as her wrists. The traffic passed close by but the noises were muffled, blocked by trees that were planted all along the banks. Ahead of her, Tenoh-san stood with her back turned. Her sword out by her side, glinting in the light.   
  
  
  
"I know you're there," Tenoh-san said without turning around.   
  
Michiru jumped in startlement. "How – how did you know?"  
  
"I knew right from the gate. You make enough noise."  
  
Michiru blushed deeply. She had prided herself on being stealthy.   
  
"You should go home," Tenoh-san said coldly. "It's dangerous here." There was a crackle in the bushes and Tenoh-san turned sharply and was off and running.   
  
"But –," Michiru had started to say but the woman was already gone and running fast. True to her nature, Michiru followed.   
  
Hair flying in the wind, she followed as Tenoh-san ran across the bridge, unnaturally fast and light. She could barely keep up. Though she tried to close in, the blonde was even faster and pulled ahead steadily. At first, Michiru ran knowing she was chasing Tenoh-san but not knowing who Tenoh-san herself was chasing. But now Michiru could see that she was chasing a tall man who ran with his arm held to the side, a long wicked sword held away from his flying coat.   
  
They came to the end of the bridge and first the man plunged into the trees, followed closely by Tenoh-san who raised her sword above her head as she went in. Moments later, Michiru also plunged in, half-excited, half-terrified at what she would find. But the thought didn't have time to define itself as her feet ran out into open air and she fell a good meter into a dry concrete gully.   
  
Recovering the breath suddenly knocked out of her lungs – thank god she hadn't broken anything – she looked around for Tenoh-san and found the other woman busy. The clang of metal against metal rebounded from the dry concrete on either side. They had fallen in   
  
one of those cemented canals used in winter runoffs. Feet scuffing loudly against the dry cement, Tenoh-san and the other man faced off against each other.   
  
The two opponents were well matched and circling each other like wild   
  
animals do before they attack. Then Tenoh-san reared her hand back, like Michiru had seen her do before. That same undefinable ball of something – energy? – flew toward her opponent but the man met it with his own. Back and forth those balls of energy flew interspersed   
  
in-between by the swords coming together in a flash of sparks. Then the man lunged forward and locked swords with Tenoh-san.   
  
Everything happened so fast. First the man caught sight of Michiru, grinned widely and licked his lips suggestively. Then Tenoh-san saw the gesture, saw Michiru, and her concentration slipped. Her opponent took the opportunity to press harder and her sword wrenched to the side along with her body. The man's sword came quickly down and missed when Tenoh-san twisted away. But even she could not avoid that ball of energy that came after her back.  
  
  
  
She was struck and her sword came flying out of her hand.   
  
Michiru didn't think, didn't dare to think. She was aware that the other man's sword reared back to strike again. She was aware that Tenoh-san was trying desperately to scramble out of the way and screaming at her to stay back. But how she found herself suddenly running, or Tenoh-san's sword suddenly in her hand was a complete blank. Or how she found herself so swiftly by Tenoh-san's side that as the man's sword was striking down, Tenoh-san was already striking up, her sword going cleanly through his neck and then sideways to sever it from his body. The movements seemed familiar, as if she had saved this woman's life before as Tenoh-san had done for her. In slow motion, the man's mouth opened in a surprised "O" as his head fell away from his body and the blood bubbled up from his neck.   
  
  
  
Awareness came rushing back to Michiru as Tenoh-san flung her arms around her, bloody sword carefully above her head and rolled them, away from the falling body, away from the man who spurted blood everywhere.   
  
For a moment, Tenoh-san's weight rested on Michiru's, familiarly, in a way that sent bolts of energy going through Michiru's skin. Then Tenoh-san sat up quickly, head back and eyes closed. The air around her whipped itself into a fury and Michiru scrambled back, watching with eyes wide as the woman knelt there with her eyes closed in ecstasy. Then the moment was over and Tenoh-san slumped tiredly forward.   
  
Tentatively, Michiru scooted close and reached a hand out, not quite touching. "Daijoubou ka?"   
  
Tenoh-san did not look up, but said softly. "Arigato." When she did look up, Michiru's breath was taken away by the depth of troubled green eyes, by their intensity. And something else. Something undefinable that was unquestionably directed at her.   
  
Unbidden, the question blurted itself out. "Are you a vampire?"  
  
The intense eyes blinked and were replaced by something else. Amusement? Tenoh-san raised her eyebrows and Michiru remembered that the sun still shone above both of them. Baka, Michiru! Then Tenoh-san laughed weakly. "No."  
  
Michiru stood up, both to hide her relief and her blush of embarrassment. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That was what Tenoh-san was going to think of her. Her blushed deepened but she cleared her throat and reached down to offer her hand, and her name. Again.   
  
"Kaioh, Michiru."  
  
Tenoh-san did not seem to know what to do with the hand offered to her. She stared up at Michiru with eyes now unreadable. "Tenoh, Haruka," she said finally and took the hand Michiru held to her.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru said softly as she pulled the taller woman up, testing the name out in her mouth. The hand that had taken her own convulsed violently and Haruka looked at her sharply. No one had called her that for so long now. "Haruka," Michiru said again,   
  
defiantly. She _had_ saved the woman's life for crying out loud! True that Haruka had saved her first, but who's counting? After a moment, Haruka nodded and looked away, letting go of the hand that had held her own. And suddenly, Michiru's hand seemed cold and the   
  
only person who had brought it warmth was walking away without even glancing back.   
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes: Ooooh! The angst, the angst! Dear gods, the angst!   
  
And. . .another cliffhanger. Bwahahahaha! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now and driving a new car. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me because I have no money to take whatsoever. Really. I'm not kidding. I'm poor. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Haruka slammed the front door of the house closed and threw her sword to the side. Dimly, she was aware of Elsa closing the kitchen door, of Angus's jolly head nodding an affirmative 'yes' to the closing door. It would be dinnertime but she headed straight for the library, to where she kept a bottle of unchilled eisswein in remembrance of things past. Her servants would not miss her. They would probably welcome a respite from her dark moods of the past weeks.   
  
Dammit! What had she been thinking? She had almost wanted to kiss the girl, to hold her close. Even now the sight of her aqua hair, the long legs, that beautiful face, all seemed to burn in her brain. And she smelled. . .oh gods, she smelled like life.   
  
She had saved the girl again for the second time and was almost killed for it. She couldn't understand why. Why the hell did she risk her life to save this particular girl? This girl who tortured her dreams with her face, with the memory of her skin. Haruka   
  
remembered all too well the feel of that slight body beneath her own, soft and yielding in areas that she ached to run her hands over. Firm and toned in others. . .   
  
Stop it!  
  
She hated that the memory of the girl's face could not be forgotten.   
  
  
  
Michiru. That was her name. She hadn't forgotten it from that night she first rescued her. That first night she had just been a beautiful girl sleeping on the couch with a name like any other. But this second time she was something more, she was _Michiru_. Her name like sweet honey in Haruka's mouth, in her brain. God she wanted to touch her again.   
  
The letters had come a week after the fight at the Main Street Bridge. Haruka did not read them. She simply left them on her dresser and told Elsa to mail them back. Elsa's hand had shaken from unconcealed emotion when she took the letters. Haruka reassured her   
  
they were not letters from other Immortals. Elsa had nodded and taken the letters to burn them.  
  
Haruka did not bother for glasses but drank straight from the bottle itself. The sweetness of it filled her mouth, filled her brain with the vapors of remembrance. It wasn't strong wine but it was enough.   
  
Whatever happened, she would ignore those letters. Whatever happened, she would never love again.   
  
*****  
  
Haruka sat at the tavern, swilling the sweet eisswein in her glass. The stuff wasn't strong but she found that she favored its sweetness. This was her second time in Germany in as many months. The first time had been for recreation, she wanted to see the snow. But a small village had approached her and asked her if she was the fabled swordsman. They got their answer and her interest. This second time, she was here strictly on business, to kill the baron who ruled over the province, to stop him from killing the village sons and shaming their daughters. For a price.  
  
Haruka had not meant to take the job, there was enough money in her lands and her holdings. But she was bored and a little unsettled. And there was nothing worse for an Immortal than boredom. Or loneliness.   
  
The villagers knew who she was. At the tavern, they stayed away from her. The men looked at her with a mixture of caution and hope. The serving wenches looked at her with lust in their eyes but also fear. The fear had won out earlier when one of the girls had tried to touch her shoulder and Haruka on instinct had turned with her hand on the pommel of her sword, ready to draw. The girl had scurried away and now sat at the other end of the room with eyes wide. They had given her the glass of eisswein and the bottle it came from and let her be with her own thoughts. There would be time enough later to get to know their saviour.   
  
"Herr Tenoh?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"My name is Lady Evanne." The voice was murmuring and low. A voice that belonged in curtained bedrooms.   
  
Out of curiosity, Haruka turned and met dark violet eyes framed by raven ringlets. A paleness that made her think of pure white snow. Haruka smiled lazily, seductively. One last game of seduction could not hurt before she did her job.   
  
"Are you Herr Tenoh?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Good," she said and sat down.   
  
Haruka nodded to the man behind the counter who looked to the lady. But Lady Evanne shook her head and kept her eyes on Haruka. "I only came to invite you to my house."  
  
From the corner of her eye, Haruka saw the barkeep grow still. She looked at the Lady Evanne but kept her attention on the barkeep who did not move away. Her voice remained soft and low but her mind was tense, her hand ready for her sword. What was it that made the barkeep stiffen so cautiously?   
  
"Why would you do that, my lady?" Haruka asked, leaning in close, suggestively putting a hand on Evanne's forearm.   
  
"It is a matter of choice. Of survival," Lady Evanne said. There was pride in her eyes. "Myself and my holdings for your protection."  
  
Haruka leaned away. She could feel nothing in the girl's aura. This was no Immortal or unnamed being. The girl was human and the warmth under her fingertips had told her that the flesh beneath was real.   
  
But too many people in the world asked for her rescuing and offered too much in return. Even in two hundred years of a lifetime, Haruka still had moments when the offers got too uncomfortable. Besides, even as a call for protection, Lady Evanne's offer was great.   
  
"If you're looking for warmth in a man's arms," Haruka told the girl who sat by her, "You'd best look elsewhere. You'll not get it from me."  
  
The girl smiled sardonically. "I know that. That's the very reason I approached you, _Fräulein_."  
  
Haruka was jarred. She didn't know anyone here in this little village knew who she really was.   
  
She leaned forward again and placed her fingertips on the girl's forearm.  
  
"How did you know who I was?"  
  
Lady Evanne smiled but that was not the answer Haruka was seeking. Her fingers closed around Lady Evanne's wrist and the girl gasped in pain.   
  
"I've been following your career since you first came here. I knew you were someone who could protect us."  
  
Haruka looked for the lie but could not find any. In her two hundred years of life she had never seen a girl so forward with her needs. That did not count the prostitutes who offered themselves to her so freely – and who Haruka always refused while slipping gold in   
  
their pockets. But this girl was no walker of the night. This girl had noble blood, no matter how small, no matter how insignificant. This girl was noble blood. Still. . .  
  
"Pass," Haruka said. The tone was dismissive. She did not expect the girl to pursue.  
  
Lady Evanne nodded but her eyes glistened. "The house number is twenty three, at the end of Liebkin Street in the Golden Corner. I will be home at eight in the evening."  
  
Then Lady Evanne was walking away and Haruka was left with the glass of eisweinn in her hand, staring after the pale figure as she walked through a crowd that parted reluctantly for her. Eight in the evening. Plenty of time to do her job and be cleaned up. Plenty of time to wash away the blood from her sword and hands. Haruka turned   
  
to the barkeep.  
  
"Who is the Lady Evanne?"  
  
The barkeep kept his eyes averted. "She is the baron's unfortunate lover."  
  
"How so unfortunate?"  
  
"He slaughtered her whole family save for a sick, half-mad brother. That way she had nowhere to turn if she escaped and her brother's life was forfeit if she refused."  
  
Haruka understood now. When the baron was killed, the Lady would lose all. Women in this part of the world had no rights. Her lands would eventually be seized by another nobleman, her chains simply moved to another man's hands. Her choice of Haruka was not out of lust or seduction. It was a calculated and well thought out move. No one would dare to oppose the "man" who saved the entire village and its surrounding lands. No one would dare to stand against someone so fabled. The Lady had thought out her strategy well. Despite herself, Haruka felt a stirring of admiration.   
  
The door opened then and a woodsman came panting up to the barkeep. "Herr Tenoh?"  
  
The barkeep simply inclined his head to Haruka.   
  
"He's here. He knows."  
  
Haruka nodded and put down the eisswein. She needed her head clear now. The baron and his house would be in a hurry to leave. She had to make sure she was there to see him off to hell.   
  
*****  
  
The baron's house was in an uproar, servants fleeing, expecting a giant with a sword, expecting a flaming swordsman, expecting anything but the elegant blonde with the noble carriage who simply walked through their panic into the house itself.   
  
Inside was a different story. The guards there knew she was expected but not all of them were hardened soldiers. Those who tried too hard Haruka killed. Those with the green of youth still showing in their beardless faces she incapacitated. They would not wield a   
  
sword for a while and even then, it would be difficult.   
  
She walked steadily down the hallways, down corridors of marble and gold, each turn yielding more soldiers who fell away with sweeps of her sword. Haruka did not hurry. The baron would be there. The steady thickening of soldiers lunging out at her told her the truth. After a while, the soldiers did not even try. They too had their families and this terror with the calm eyes was not worth the chance of a starving family.   
  
When Haruka opened the door to the baron's chambers, she immediately knew why the man had been so feared. An Immortal! She could feel his age in the air but also his decay.   
  
"Herr Tenoh."  
  
"Baron Chernak."  
  
The fight began.  
  
It did not last long. He was out of practice, his body weighed down not by the years but by the comfort of living a long life. Immortals did not get sick like normal people but the body still succumbed if one were not careful. They might be long-lived, but they were not gods.   
  
On their third pass, Haruka simply swept her sword down and over and took his head off. A clean blow. Too bad the man did not die cleanly. He ran for a moment or two towards Haruka, like a headless chicken, spurting blood everywhere, getting most of it on Haruka's shirt. She cursed him loudly but he could no longer hear. Then the Transfer began and she leaned back for the ecstasy and agony that was becoming part of her being.   
  
Moments later, Haruka stood over the dead nobleman by her feet, breathing hard, her blood singing in her ears. She could feel the new power flowing through her, the strength and the restless excitement that came with it. It was not new but she had not yet learned to control it. And there was something else.   
  
Evanne's delicate white face came into her head.   
  
It was no decision really. It had been an offer like any other, an offer that she was going to take.   
  
House number twenty three. Liebkin Street. Golden Corner.   
  
An hour later she stood outside Evanne's chateau and cleaned her sword in the new snow.   
  
A pale sickly man came outside with a lantern. "Herr Tenoh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
For a moment, Haruka thought the man was going to go into convulsions, he had such a look of pain and hatred on his face. Then he bent over and coughed. Haruka waited politely. She knew the signs. Consumption. This man probably only had a year of life left. It would not be long.   
  
He finally stopped coughing. "She's waiting for you," he said in a strangled voice. His eyes were strangely unnerving, restless and disturbed. "Follow me." Haruka nodded and sheathed her sword.   
  
He led her through dark rooms with covered furniture. An unnaturally quiet and cold house. But when she was led into Evanne's apartments, warmth enveloped her and heat both inner and outer began in her body.   
  
"Thank you, Mobius," Evanne said musically and stood.   
  
The robe she wore was red silk with small button pearls. It clung to every curve and movement. Haruka longed suddenly to run her hands down her hips, to see what lay beneath that red robe. "That will be all."  
  
Mobius turned on his heel and left and Evanne came with a rush towards Haruka, her lips locking on to the blonde's in passion that left no question as to what she desired.   
  
"I don't offer you love," Haruka warned when she finally pulled away.   
  
"Neither do I," Evanne said and tore Haruka's bloody shirt apart with her fingers.   
  
As Haruka's hands began their explorations, as she turned to bring them both closer to the bed, she opened her eyes for a moment and looked up. From the door, half on its way to closing, a face peered in full of anger. Then it was gone and she heard the sounds of   
  
violent coughing before the door closed fully. The thought wrought itself in her head that this man might be jealous, might be trouble. But it didn't fully form for Evanne, weary of Haruka's slow fingers had taken matters into her own hands and the robe with the button   
  
pearls suddenly lay in a pool of crimson at her feet and Haruka's caution was thrown to the wind as she bent forward to return the girls caresses with her own.   
  
*********  
  
AUthor's Notes: Well? What do you think? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now and vacationing in the Bahamas. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me because all I have to give you is Jello (TM) pudding and crackers. Seriously. I have no money to take whatsoever. Enjoy!   
  
Author's Notes: Hmm...I've just had dinner, caffeine, and a bag of kettlecorn. . .I feel like being social today, so I'm going to respond to all you nice people who actually read this jumbled sh*t that is my fanfic and took the time to review! Yay!  
  
=): I don't know what to call you, but thank you for reviewing! Yes, I have visited Germany. Austria too. It was fun. Hopefully when I actually get a "real" job, I can go back and visit again.   
  
Nadai: Sorry! The chapters are probably going to stay as short as they are because well. . .I'm lazy. I have no other excuse than that. But thank you for sticking it through with me and reading and faithfully and repeatedly reviewing! *waves happily* You made my day one day when I was feeling just angry at the world and I saw your review!   
  
UD77: Me thank you for reviewing!  
  
crazytomboy1 (Rei): Bwahahahaha! So you don't like cliffhangers, huh? Well...too bad! Just kidding! I just like to keep all of you on your toes, that's all. *blinks innocently* Does that make me evil?   
  
kino amiko: *singing badly off key* "We are the champions. . . of the woooooorld. We are. . ." *cough* Okay, I'll stop torturing your eardrums. Thank you for reviewing!   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Haruka slipped into the bath with a cringe. As usual, Mobius had made the bathwater too hot again. She could have sworn that the strange servant was trying to boil her to death by a few degrees each time. Still, she was thankful for the bath that waited. No matter that the water was scalding, it was still relaxing after a long ride through the woods and she needed to be alone. The solitude had not been as conducive to thinking as she had thought. The orders to all servants were clearly understood. When Herr Tenoh was in the bath, no one was to disturb her, not even the Lady. It was her time to think and she needed to think alone. She needed to make a decision.   
  
  
  
It had been seven months now. She had meant to stay for only a night or so. But she stayed for a week. Then a month. Then the month turned into three. And the three became seven.   
  
  
  
She had told herself earlier that there was nothing to hold her there. There had been no mention of love in the arrangement in the first place. She had warned Evanne and Evanne had responded in kind. Yet there was something stirring. . .   
  
It was something that disturbed her, some emotion that threatened her security. Something that was unfamiliar.   
  
She shook her head, spraying warm water everywhere. It couldn't be love. She couldn't make herself believe in that.   
  
In the beginning it was mostly sex, long nights that sated Haruka's appetite and mornings that woke her into full arousal. And always there was Evanne.   
  
There had always been a quality of aloofness in Evanne's lovemaking that had never bothered Haruka, something that she seemed to hold back, as if she were merely a body with all the technical skills of an automaton. In the beginning, Haruka had understood. But now it frustrated her and that's when she felt _the_ emotion. Evanne was a cure to her boredom, was entertainment. At least she had been. Now Haruka was no longer so sure.   
  
It was the longest Haruka had kept a lover and though she did not believe in love, she began to believe that _this_ must surely be what it was. Perhaps it was love that was stirring? It was the question that had begun to plague her lately and as the months had passed, that undefined, amorphous shadow of a feeling was nudging at her heart.   
  
Evanne had done well since her arrival. The house had been close to empty when Haruka came with only the three of them as inhabitants. But the servants that had run at the baron's death were now slowly came back, eager for a new master, eager again to make a living in such a cold country. The cleverness Haruka had sensed at her first meeting with Evannenow surfaced in such temperate soils.   
  
At Evanne's encouragement, Haruka took the baron's old house without opposition. As she had thought, no one dared to oppose the fabled swordsman in whatever "he" may want. The lands that were abandoned came under her protection. The soldiers that had served the baron, turned over their swords willingly to serve her. Life began to take on a quality of normalcy, of domesticity. Evanne had even started referring to herself as Lord Tenoh's lady.   
  
The loyalty that Herr Tenoh inspired – Lord Tenoh, to some – was remarkable, propelled by equal parts fear and admiration. Slowly the servants started to trust her, the townspeople adore her. Evanne's companionship began to seem like the love that minstrels sang of and poets wrote about and Haruka found affection for the pale woman who now ran her new household. Perhaps this was indeed love. Whatever it was, it seemed perfection. It seemed at last a home for someone who had been alone for so long.   
  
There was only one thing that bothered Haruka still, one thing that was out of place. In all the household servants' actions, it was the Lord Tenoh whose favor they sought, to whom loyalty and allegiance were strictly owed. At least this was so with all the household servants except for one.  
  
The sickly Mobius had stayed on, and he was loyal to no one but the Lady Evanne.   
  
About the same time Haruka had taken the baron's old manor, Evanne had promoted Mobius to a higher postion, a position that – for the life of her – Haruka could not figure out. He did not have the usual duties a servant did; no cleaning, no serving, not even the duties of a porter were repeated. The only thing he seemed to do was terrorize the household servants. They walked on eggshells around him. His senseless angry rants became household legend. They never knew when the stormy moods would strike him. Quietly they shared Haruka's loathing and compiled it with their fear. The women servants especially feared him. But Mobius feared no one except Haruka.  
  
After five months, Haruka could no longer stand his presence and had thought about letting him go. She was going to make his illness, his personality, the danger he posed, anything at all as reason. But Evanne doted on Mobius, even put him in a room close to their apartments to Haruka's great discomfort and displeasure. He was now Evanne's personal servant.   
  
Haruka slept in their rooms less and less, choosing the library or another bedroom on the main floor. The coughing from Mobius revolted her, the barely concealed hostility in the servant's eyes a deterrent to her any amorous feelings she had. But Haruka had needs too and she did not always stay away for long. Neither could she let this ruin what relationship may be developing despite Evanne's favor. It was either Mobius or her and she was not going to go. Dammit! She was the Lord Tenoh for crying out loud! And she wanted to explore the newfound feeling that was creeping into her heart. She was not leaving Evanne.   
  
Mobius had to go.   
  
*****  
  
Haruka dressed in the dark and set her jaw in determination. She had fallen asleep and woken up with the water cold around her but the few hours of sleep had made her decide on an action. She practiced what she would say in her head. Evanne, I know you like Mobius but he's got to go. Evanne, that man gives me the creeps and the servants hate him. Evanne, you really should consider hiring a more effective servant. Evanne, snow drop, sweet wine. . .Nani? She shook her head and smiled at herself. No, that wasn't her. She wanted Evanne happy but she didn't want to be miserable. She was going to stick to the plain approach: Evanne, Mobius has to go. Then she was going to make love to that woman until she forgot she ever had a need for servants.   
  
She checked the bouquet of woodland flowers she carried, freshly picked, the petals damp from a late afternoon rain. She wanted to soften the blow to Evanne before she told her the decision she'd made while in the bath. It had been an absence of almost two weeks since she and Evanne had had 'conjugal relations' and she chuckled to herself in anticipation while trying to make her way through the dark house.   
  
"Lord Tenoh?" a voice asked into the darkness and held a lamp up to light the way.   
  
"Liesl?" Haruka was surprised and slightly pleased. She knew the servants liked her, but she knew Liesl adored her. The temptation was too hard to resist and Haruka had found herself in the old games of seduction: the innuendo, the winks, the almost touches. All in fun, of course, though not without a small feeling of guilt. Evanne had barely noticed. That, more than anything disturbed Haruka and made her even feel more guilty afterwards. Still, Haruka could not resist a pretty girl when they approached her on their own.   
  
"Hello, Liesl," Haruka murmured.   
  
Liesl blushed furiously but did not speak. She was a servant, she knew her place. She curtsied and Haruka put fingers under her chin as she came up.   
  
Haruka chuckled at the wide eyes suddenly focused on her and leaned forward. Liesl's face was so close and she closed her eyes to meet Lord Tenoh's kiss. But what touched her lips was not Lord Tenoh's lips but the dewy petals of a flower.   
  
She drew back, a hand to her lips, blushing in embarrassment.   
  
Haruka chuckled and handed her a flower from the bouquet she carried. "In thanks, little one. For what may come later," Haruka teased.   
  
Liesl opened her mouth but Haruka stopped it with the petals of the flower.   
  
"Oh, and the lamp too," Haruka said in amusement.   
  
Liesl snatched the flower out of Haruka's hand and led the way down the dim corridors. Haruka walked close behind her, her hand brushing Liesl skirt and arm as she walked. Liesl jumped every time with the contact.   
  
Haruka did not bother to knock when she came to Evanne's apartments, _their_ apartments. Her heart thudded with the anticipation of Evanne's lips.   
  
There were two shocks to meet her when she pushed open the heavy doors. First was Evanne, who she thought would have been asleep and whom she was planning to wake with kisses. Second was Mobius who stood behind her, the laces of her corset twined in his hands. Evanne was flushed. The fire was blazing in the fireplace. Haruka promptly forgot what she had set out to do.   
  
"_What_ is going on?"   
  
Mobius turned and dropped the laces reluctantly. Defiance blazed furiously in his eyes.   
  
Evanne coughed delicately into a handkerchief and smiled sideways at Haruka. "Hello, Haruka. Mobius was helping me get ready for bed."  
  
Haruka wanted to tell her the inappropriateness of such a servant and remembered suddenly that Liesl still stood there. No it would not do to put an impromptu display of the Lord and 'his' Lady in a fight. Servants were natural gossips. "Is he done then?" she asked, then added silently, Is he more than a servant? But the words didn't form themselves.  
  
"He is not," Evanne said. A firm answer to the spoken and unspoken questions? Haruka had to wonder. Evanne moved towards Haruka, hips swaying, her voice a cat's purr. "But now that you're here, you can help me get ready for bed."  
  
Haruka wanted to respond with a suggestion of her own but was interrupted by Mobius's violent coughing. She remembered her decision. She turned to the servant, ready to speak.   
  
"I see that you dropped a flower on the way," Evanne said, her voice carefully neutral.   
  
Shimatta! Haruka cleared her throat and changed her mind. "That will be all, Mobius."   
  
Mobius coughed a few more times and turned a blotchy face to Evanne who nodded in dismissal.   
  
Haruka ignored him as he walked away and presented the bouquet to Evanne. She cooed in pleasure and Haruka noted her quick eyes as they went to Liesl, to the hand not holding the lamp. Evanne's eyes changed and Haruka changed her mind again. Maybe she could stand a few more weeks of Mobius's presence. A few more weeks was price enough for a few days of peace. She would talk about Mobius another day.   
  
"Perhaps she was picking up the flower for you?" Evanne suggested, still in that neutral tone.   
  
"Jealous?" Haruka asked playfully.   
  
"Jealousy is for people in love, Lord Tenoh."  
  
But Haruka thought the sound in her voice had been hope and the emotion in Evanne's eyes had been more than anger. And hope once sparked was hard to kill.   
  
*******  
  
Author's Notes: Oh! Almost forgot. *hands shiny golden ball of rubber bands to Rei* You are awarded first reviewer of this fic! Congratulations! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now and going to school for fun instead of doing it so I can get a job. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me because all I have to give you are my student loans. Do you want the punishment? Do you? Do you? But back to the fic. . .Enjoy!   
  
Author's Notes: Oh lookie! Reviewers since my last chapter!   
  
Nadai: Wow! You're still reading! LOL. Thanks! You're like my one faithful reviewer, always making my day. *bows* Arigato!  
  
Eva: I can't quite remember where we were in Germany. Or Austria for that matter. It was during vacation and we spent only three days (I think). I remember it was by the Rhine and it was really pretty. And there was lots of eisswenn and beer. Maybe that's why I can't remember! But other than that, thank you for reading!   
  
Chapter 9  
  
If it was indeed jealously in Evanne's eyes, Haruka determined to exploit it. She had said that jealousy was for people in love. Was the abhorrence she felt for Mobius jealousy? Was it love? And Evanne? She had seen Evanne's eyes.   
  
  
  
Faced with this new information, Haruka now determined to tolerate Mobius if only to figure things out for herself. If it was love, she wanted Evanne to say it first.   
  
  
  
Liesl was a more than accommodating servant. After that night, it was she who pursued Lord Tenoh, not openly but as discreetly as a servant could. Apparently, the gift of a flower had been a source of   
  
encouragement.   
  
  
  
At dinners, when Liesl served her, the pursuit was even more apparent. She would brush her fingers against Haruka's as she gave a glass of wine, or bend low enough for Haruka to see down her bodice when she served dishes. The cook and other servants encouraged her, told her all sorts of things to fill her head and advanced the hopes every servant has to be their master's favorite. There were the whispered stories of other servants who had advanced because of their employers' favors. Stories of cooks being given houses, of governesses marrying their Lords. Liesl's efforts doubled to the point of being open. Haruka started to enjoy herself. Evanne grew more and more furious with her.   
  
  
  
Haruka still felt those pangs of guilt, but they barely registered as twinges now. Still she hoped there something, anything would happen. A teary confession from Evanne, an ultimatum, anything. But still, there was no mention of love. Hostility thickened in the air.   
  
  
  
Evanne seethed in anger and would go for hours not speaking to her when she noticed the enjoyment Haruka was taking in the flirtations. Haruka started to notice Mobius too. How he never left Evanne's side, how he seemed to take liberties with her hand or her skirt, or the ribbons in her hair. Neither of them spoke of jealousy, of commitment, or of love. All Haruka wanted was for Evanne to say it first, to make sure. Then it would all stop.   
  
  
  
The game became a competition of wills. It was childish really, a game of tennis which no one wanted to forfeit. It was childish and stupid.   
  
  
  
The Lady Evanne started to show more affection to her sickly servant, touching him even in Haruka's presence, even hugging him at one point. Haruka in furious retaliation brought flowers for both Liesl and the Lady. Evanne fumed but said nothing, only began to whisper in Mobius's ear whenever Haruka came close. Mobius would always smirk and they would disappear together, his hand possessively around her waist. The whispered conferences grew. Haruka began to do the same to Liesl, suggestions that made the girl's cheeks turn a flattering pink. More and more Haruka stayed away for nights on end, finding solitude in the forests surrounding the province, coming back only to bring hope to Liesl's eyes and fury in Evanne's. For the first time in a long time, she thought of leaving. Then one day she kissed Liesl – for fun, to satisfy curiousity – and felt in the girl's lips a responsive passion that confused her. The thoughts of leaving Evanne began to plague her and something like hope began to fill her heart. But this hope was directed at Liesl, not Evanne.   
  
What _did_ Evanne want? Was it love? Was it still only her protection? Evanne had never confessed to any sort of feeling for her. Then there was that unspoken pact at the very beginning. Was it love? Liesl had never confessed any sort of feeling either but there had been something in the kiss, something accessible unlike Evanne's aloofness. The kiss only brought a deeper storm to the tumult in Haruka's mind. And the tennis game continued with no sign of abatement.   
  
  
  
Then something happened one day that made Haruka stop.   
  
  
  
She had picked flowers like usual for Evanne (and Liesl as an afterthought) and was coming up to the house when she came upon Evanne on the front steps, collapsed in a heap of silks. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and Mobius was frantically trying to wake her by shaking her. He was not succeeding for every other motion would be broken by a wracking cough full of pain.   
  
  
  
With a muffled cry, Haruka swept past the weeping servant and picked up Evanne, carried her to their bedroom, shouting orders to call a doctor. It did not escape her that the bedroom was cold, the fireplace unlit, the sheets unused for several weeks now. She had not been sleeping in their rooms. _Where had Evanne been sleeping?_ It did not matter.   
  
  
  
The doctor that came made it simple for Haruka. Consumption. Evanne was dying with only weeks, maybe even days left. Damn Mobius! The guilt in Haruka surged. She had not noticed that Evanne was increasingly becoming paler and paler, that the handkerchiefs she delicately coughed in had been flecked with blood. Oh god, what had she been thinking? Why was she hurting the only woman she thought she loved? Haruka determined to tell Liesl to go back to her family. She promised whatever higher being was listening that Liesl would go if only Evanne would live. Even Mobius could stay if it would save her. God, she cared for this one like she had never cared for another before, only let her live.   
  
  
  
The game was ended. Love/Love.   
  
There had been no winner.   
  
  
  
A/N: What? More angst? Why Rain, why? . . . Because I can. *grin* 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now and traveling the world in my yacht. I'm only borrowing them to play with. Please don't sue me. Enjoy!   
  
A/N: Bwahahaha! I have you addicted! Ahem...A brief note of thanks and...just a brief note!  
  
Nadai: I really don't know when it will end. I'm still writing it, so it could end in a couple of months or a couple of days. I don't really know. But thanks for still reading!  
  
Warrior Link Jin: "Sweet"? You think I'm sweet? Awww! Thanks! *grin* And yes, I'll keep writing.   
  
UD77: Thanks! I'll keep trying!   
  
And now...on to the angsty fanfiction. *evil laugh again* Bwahahahaha!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Haruka felt like a jerk. A week after she decided that Liesl had to go, she still hadn't done it. Liesl was still a servant in the house and it wasn't helping anyone that she still stayed on. Haruka wondered when she'd become such a sadistic, masochistic person. She wondered if that were even possible.   
  
  
  
She barely left Evanne's bedside and strangely enough, neither had Mobius. His devotion to Evanne was his ticket to staying by her side. Of all things, Haruka understood devotion, craved it. Why had she not been devoted to Evanne?   
  
  
  
They stayed vigilant guardians by her bed. She on one side, Mobius on the other, leaving only to eat and take care of nature's calls.   
  
  
  
Haruka was just falling asleep when Evanne spoke.  
  
  
  
"Do you love her?" Evanne asked before coughing into a handkerchief.  
  
  
  
"Of course not," Haruka said, half-smiling. "I don't believe in love, remember?"  
  
  
  
Evanne smiled at her and closed her eyes. "Haruka?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
  
  
Haruka wanted to say "yes" but her mouth couldn't form the words. She knew there was something in her that felt deeply and strongly for Evanne. But love? She couldn't make herself admit it. Kami-sama, why couldn't she admit love? "I – "  
  
  
  
"Yes," murmured a voice softly.   
  
  
  
Haruka's eyes flew up to the servant that sat in the chair across from her. Mobius's eyes shone with tears and for a moment, clarity was in those unnerving eyes.   
  
  
  
Evanne did not open her eyes. "Please. Let her go."  
  
  
  
"Who?" Haruka asked.   
  
  
  
Evanne coughed again, speckling her pillow with blood. "You know of whom I speak."  
  
  
  
"Liesl," Haruka said softly. It was not a question.   
  
  
  
"I hate her." Evanne's voice was colder than ice.  
  
  
  
"Then I'll send her away. Tonight." It was the closest Haruka could come to confessing her love.   
  
  
  
"Good," Evanne said. But when she opened her eyes it was to Mobius that she looked. Mobius, who nodded gently at her. "Good."  
  
*****  
  
Haruka went to the servants' quarters while the memory of Evanne's sick, pale face was still fresh in her head; while the guilt that gnawed at her stomach was still strong and untainted by Liesl's smiles.   
  
"Where is Liesl?" Haruka asked the cook.   
  
  
  
She blinked in confusion. "She went to meet you, Haruka – er, Lord Tenoh."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. Really sorry. It's just Lord Mobius calls you that. It's not that I don't respect you, it's that sometimes we get used to it, and he threatens us when we don't say it and the Lady she likes him too and . . ." the cook trailed off her babbling as Haruka shook her head for her to stop. She cleared her throat uneasily and spoke quickly. "Lord Mobius came by and said that you needed something. I was going to send Marie but Lord Mobius said you insisted on Liesl. Then he handed her a letter."  
  
"Lord Mobius, huh?" Haruka snorted. "And just what did I need?"  
  
"I don't know. But she took a basket of food and her cloak and went crying. She headed to the western woods."  
  
  
  
"Ah," Haruka said softly. So Mobius thought he could be the master. He had done what Haruka should have done long before. "And where is _Lord_ Mobius now?"  
  
"I don't know." The cook squirmed, afraid of being trapped between two angry masters.  
  
  
  
"There was a mistake. Send someone to bring her back." Even as she said it, she mentally clobbered herself. But it was too late, the cook had raised a hand and a boy Haruka had missed on her entrance was already running. "Thank you," she said instead and went to find 'Lord' Mobius before the cook could begin her apologies again.  
  
She found him in whispered conference in Evanne's bedroom. Haruka glared at him and he left sulking and Haruka went to take her place by Evanne's bedside while Evanne slept.   
  
*****  
  
When evening came and Liesl still had not returned, Haruka put out an alert to her servants. Search parties were formed but they were unorganized. These people were cooks and dusters, not the village police force. Haruka waited by Evanne's bedside for news but none came.   
  
  
  
She didn't want to leave Evanne alone, even if she knew that Mobius was the only other company. She waited as long as she could but finally frustrated and guilty, Haruka went to search on her own. She was faster alone, anyway. Besides, searching gave her something to do instead of just waiting for Evanne to die. Instead of feeling the palpable, silent hatred directed at her from the other side of the bed.   
  
The sun slowly sank into the horizon while Haruka searched. There were no obvious signs of Liesl. The western woods were undisturbed. But this was where the cook had said she'd gone and she had no reasons to lie.   
  
Haruka saw the bloody cloak before she saw Liesl. The heavy stone in her stomach told her already what she would find. The dread that filled her heart was chokingly bitter. Wolves? They hunted in these woods. In her outings Haruka had often come upon them feeding on deer.   
  
  
  
The girl was newly dead, her throat slashed. Her bodice and dress had been ripped open. But the blood on her torn skirt told Haruka the indignity she had suffered before dying. The streaks of half dried tears on her cheeks testified to her suffering. Her sightless eyes glared in accusal at her absent killer.   
  
It was not wolves who had done such a cruel deed.   
  
  
  
Haruka's blood boiled. What manner of man would force a woman so? An innocent made to know violence instead of love. The rage in her multiplied and she saw crimson. Whoever he was, Haruka was going to make him pay.   
  
A movement behind her made Haruka turn to draw her sword and sweep aside the flying dagger coming at her. It glanced harmlessly away. She listened closely. Someone was here and coming after her!   
  
There!   
  
A man was running away in the forest, towards the village. She would bet her life that he had seen something or done something he wanted to keep a secret. Perhaps he was even the killer. Liesl would get her revenge before her body got cold.   
  
Haruka was fast but the man had a head start and he seemed to know the woods well. How many people had he killed? How many women had he violated? Her muscles tightened angrily into a burst of speed.   
  
It was the ruby glinting in its hilt that caught Haruka's eye as she rounded the copse of trees. The bloody knife that lay in her path was freshly wet. Liesl's blood.   
  
She was following Liesl's killer.  
  
  
  
She bent to scoop up the knife and sheathed her sword in the same movement. He would die by the same knife he used to kill Liesl.   
  
Haruka increased her speed, running through the trees. If he thought he was going to lose her in the village, he was wrong. The people she'd saved so long ago would punish him like she never could. Liesl's vengeance would be exacted tenfold.  
  
Haruka slid to a halt in front of a crowd, surprised at the gathering. They were silent statues holding pitchforks and farm equipment. Mutely they looked up at her, taking her in. She wanted to shout at them to tell them about the murder but their silence muted her, unnerved her.   
  
There was violent coughing and the crowd parted on a panting Mobius. He was flushed from running. He stood next to a crying woman being held by her husband and Haruka knew without doubt that these were Liesl's parents.   
  
"Liesl is dead," Haruka said softly. An apology. An appeal for forgiveness.   
  
"I told you she would be," Mobius said harshly to the woman next to him. She wailed in pain, pushing closer to the man who held her. Haruka jumped, startled at the unnatural loudness in the silence. "Didn't I say our saviour was a killer? How long until we have another Baron Chernak?" His mouth twisted in distaste.   
  
There was an answering murmur in the crowd and Haruka's senses began to sharpen. What the hell was going on?   
  
"Didn't I say he was unnatural? That he was making everyone sick?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she asked Mobius angrily.   
  
"No! We won't listen to you!" Mobius roared. "It's your fault Liesl is dead. Your fault Evanne is dying. You'll kill us all."  
  
The crowd's murmuring assent grew louder.   
  
  
  
"I am not a killer," she said coldly. Of all the things to say. . .  
  
"Yes you are. A vampyr. An evil. You'll poison everyone with your evil." Mobius's eyes glared at her. "There!" he shouted, pointing at her hand. "There's your killer. He didn't even have the decency to wash the knife clean."   
  
"I didn't kill anyone," Haruka said. Vampyr? What the hell was that? She gripped the bloody knife tightly. "I found her dead."   
  
"I saw him," Mobius spat out. "He took her before he slashed her throat."  
  
The crying woman wailed again.  
  
"That would be impossible," Haruka said.   
  
"She cried when you took her innocence and her life."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "That would be impossible," she repeated. There was no other way but revelation of her secret. "Impossible since I had no reason to kill her. Impossible since I am a woman."  
  
Mobius eyes narrowed into slits of hatred. His argument would fall apart if the crowd knew what only he and Evanne knew. What Evanne had confessed to him only hours ago in the delirium of sleep.   
  
"I could not have done as you say," Haruka said in disgust. "Only a coward would force a woman so."   
  
"Shape shifter," Mobius whispered. "Vampyr. Evil."  
  
  
  
The accusals were repeated softly. "Vamypr. Evil."  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Killer."  
  
"No."  
  
The crowd moved restlessly, surging forward and falling back in small steps.  
  
"Vampyr."  
  
"Evil."  
  
"No."  
  
The crowd was gathering courage, moving forward more confidently.   
  
Haruka dropped the bloody knife and pulled out her sword.   
  
"Don't make me fight you," she said softly.   
  
The mob held back momentarily, unsure. This was the fabled swordsman who had gone through an entire army. Then someone threw a rock, narrowly missing Haruka, and the mob surged forward, an angry body made up of pitchforks and knives and clubs and assorted sharp objects.   
  
Haruka fought her way through the crowd, trying not to kill. But it was no use. Her sword began to find its mark, the opponents falling now without getting up. They began to fall away, to run from her shouting for help. She had to get to Evanne, had to get them both out of here before they came back for her and burned the house down.   
  
A dagger came at her, its edge clean. Mobius had moved forward to slash at her, his eyes narrowed in hatred.   
  
Haruka turned and hit him with the butt of her sword, making him fall over coughing on the ground. She could not kill him. He was disgusting but he had been loyal to Evanne.  
  
"Why?" she asked him instead. "Why did you betray me?"  
  
He shook his head and Haruka kicked him and started to walk away. She had to get to Evanne.   
  
"I'm glad she's dead," Mobius cackled softly.   
  
Haruka spun on her heel. The blood sang in her ears. "What?"   
  
"She cried for you before I had her."  
  
Haruka's breathing grew faster as the rage in her grew.  
  
"I had to slash her throat to shut her up."  
  
"I'm going to make you hurt so badly you son-of-a-bitch."  
  
An arrow flew past Haruka's ear, tearing at her hair, taking a piece of her cloak. The villagers had come back with reinforcements.  
  
"They're going to kill you first before you get to me, you sick bitch."  
  
Haruka pivoted and ran. She would deal with Mobius later, she would hunt him down to the ends of the earth if need be. But right now she had to get to Evanne.   
  
*****  
  
Haruka burst into Evanne's bedroom with such force that Evanne literally jumped up from her chair by the fireplace.   
  
"Get dressed, Evanne. We have to leave. Now." She pulled clothes from drawers. Warm cloaks and mufflers for Evanne. A heavy coat for her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Evanne asked with eyes wide. Her voice shook. Her hands shook and Haruka noticed suddenly that she held a handkerchief in one and a dagger in the other. The hand with the dagger shook so much that she had to steady it with the other hand. "You aren't supposed to be here. You're supposed to be dead." The last came out in a choked whisper.   
  
Haruka stopped packing. It became clear. Liesl's dead body. Evanne's jealousy. The illness. Mobius's whispered conversations. It had been Evanne's idea. She had sent Mobius to lure away Liesl, to use her as bait to kill Haruka. She had sent Mobius to kill innocence.   
  
"It was you?" Haruka looked at the woman who stared at her with shock in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it even while she said it.   
  
"Vampyr. Evil." Evanne spat out the words, anger mixing with fear. "The villagers will come for you."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "Evanne, I'm not. . ."  
  
"Stay away! You're killing me! You're making me sick."  
  
Haruka wanted to explain that she wasn't doing any such thing, that the illness came from Mobius.   
  
"You were supposed to adore me. But you've made me sick."  
  
Haruka shook her head. Everyone was accusing her of something today. "I'm not –"   
  
"Stay away!"  
  
"I couldn't. I – " I think I love you. In her head it sounded like a question. Still she wanted to say it.   
  
"You would have made her sick too if Mobius hadn't taken her away. He said if you died, it would cure me."  
  
The blood boiled in Haruka's veins again. No, it wasn't her idea, but she was as guilty as Mobius. Guilt by association. It was still no comfort. "What have you done?" she whispered. "How could you let him touch her like that?"  
  
"What?" Evanne shouted. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She didn't know. Hadn't known. Perhaps she was innocent.  
  
"He raped her," she said softly.  
  
Evanne shook her head in denial. "No, no. My brother wouldn't do that."  
  
"Brother?" Half-mad, sickly. The words of a man tending a bar. Haruka's thoughts flew. How could she not have remembered? How could she not have noticed?  
  
"He loved me. He saved her. He was supposed to kill you."  
  
  
  
"Listen to me," Haruka said and grabbed Evanne's shoulder in an effort to control her fear. Evanne wrenched away from her violently and backed away until she came up against the bed and fell back. The dagger in her hand fell away as she covered her face in denial. My god, she didn't know what Mobius had done. She truly believed that Mobius had saved her. Had saved Liesl. Please let her be innocent. Only Mobius would have to be punished. Haruka shook her. "Listen to me. Mobius forced her then killed her."  
  
  
  
"You lie," she spat out. "He saved her."   
  
"He killed her, Evanne."  
  
"I didn't tell him to," she said savagely and the truth was in her   
  
eyes. "Only you."   
  
Haruka believed her, started to pull away. She could live with Evanne's hatred. Only Mobius would be punished. But Evanne's hand came up, the dagger in it aimed for Haruka's heart.   
  
Haruka was faster, she was always faster. The instinct that preserved her life never wavered. Her hand came up to block of its own accord, twisted the knife in Evanne's hand so that its full force was directed not at its target but at its bearer. Only after the gasp of shock from Evanne's lips came did Haruka realize what she had done. The hatred in Evanne's eyes had been transferred to her hand. The hand had not failed.  
  
The dagger that now bled out Evanne was familiar. Its twin had killed Liesl. The ruby in it seemed to burn crimson. An accusing red eye.   
  
"Forgive me," Haruka murmured to the eyes beginning to glaze over. Then Evanne shuddered, her face frozen in a grimace of hatred and died. Agony wanted to claw itself out of Haruka's throat.   
  
There was no time for tears. No time for mourning or guilt. It would do no good to stay around here. It would not be safe. She knew Evanne had not lied. The village would now be gathering reinforcements, coming for her. They had turned on their savior. Even now she knew that they gathered in the square again, preparing to make their way to where she was.   
  
  
  
She took only her sword and a heavy cloak. She would go back into her own lands, a self imposed exile. Never again would she love if the end only turned to betrayal; if it ended only in hatred and fear. Never again would she care.   
  
Two women had died this day. Two women had died. Because of her.   
  
  
  
As she turned away, there was a rush of movement, a pale form gliding in then a wail of a keening animal. It was Mobius, his coughing forgotten for a moment, kissing Evanne's pale face over and over again, murmuring words of love. In the hallways, there was the din of running feet. The villagers were sacking the household while trying to get to her, the allure of riches was greater than their hatred or fear.   
  
She knew she should kill Mobius now before the mob came, kill him for what he had done. Punish him for killing an innocent. But who was she to mete out divine justice? How dare she decide who lived and who died? Only one person had died by Mobius's hand today and he had the recourse of madness. Haruka's sins were more bloody and she had no excuses granted to her. He would have a short lifetime of suffering, but she, she would have hundreds of years. There would be no reprieves. No. She could not kill him. There had been enough blood spilled today on her account. There had been enough of Evanne's blood spilled. She could not take the only man who had truly loved Evanne. No matter the circumstance.   
  
Haruka looked back one last time at the person whom she had cared about far longer than anyone she could remember. No, it had not been love but it had been the closest she had come to something resembling love. Pain filled her chest. No. It had not been love, but in her own way she had cared deeply for Evanne.   
  
The tears would not come but the pain in her chest was overwhelming, the agony a barely suppressed scream. No jealousy, no anger, no rage. Nothing but searing, burning pain. Only pain.   
  
  
  
Never again.   
  
*******  
  
A/N: Show me some love, people! Leave me reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now and having pizza in the middle of Venice while riding a gondola on my world-wide vacation. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. Enjoy!   
  
Author's Notes: Here we go, people! Brief notes to everyone and "thankees" for reviewing.   
  
eva: Thank you for still reading! *rubbing hands evilly* So...if I'm ever I'm in your neck of the woods, I have a place to stay, huh? Huh? Vienna. I've always wanted to go to Austria. *grin*  
  
UD77: *giggling as if on sugar high* You made me soooo happy with your review. That is one of the best compliments anyone's ever given me!   
  
Liz: Okay! I'll try to crank out something more from this oversugared, overheated, overstressed, underdone (Huh?) brain.   
  
Storm Call: As requested. . . an update! Tada!  
  
Nadai: New chapter! Will she or won't she? Will Haruka ever find love? Will Michiru always be rejected? Find out in the next episode of. . .Rain's ever so demented fic!   
  
kino amiko kun: Yes, her brother. I'm such a sick, sick puppy aren't I?   
  
And now...the next installment of our ongoing saga. Bwahahaha!  
  
*******   
  
Chapter 11  
  
Michiru was so angry, so mad, so undefinably pissed off that there were not enough descriptive words for it.   
  
She had thought there had been a connection made that day she had "saved" Haruka's life. No matter that after that brief smile from Haruka, the coldness returned quickly and she was once more sent home in a taxi. But damn it! She thought there had been something.   
  
There was one reassuring thing about the whole experience though. She had seen what Haruka did with the bodies. Not eat them, thank goodness. She had not quite exactly seen what Haruka did since Haruka's back had been to her. But whatever it was, there was no body left afterward, only ashes that blew away in the wind. Then Haruka had turned to her and with a nod, led her to the street where she promptly whistled for a cab and was answered in less than two seconds by three different drivers.   
  
Haruka's eyes did not look. She picked one, paid the fare, and almost forcibly shoved Michiru in the yellow cab. By odd circumstance, the same cabdriver that Haruka chose had been the one to pick Michiru up that first time. He gave her the same lecture too. Whoever he is, miss, he's not worth it, blah, blah, blah. I've got a daughter, too, blah, blah, blah. And so on. He gave Michiru a headache.   
  
Despite the asperity, Michiru tried to visit after that day, after school, but the Tenoh residence seemed to be on lockdown. No one was going in or out. Michiru wanted to go during the morning but she couldn't risk any more absent days for the month. Headmaster Dartly was beginning to notice the frequent absences. Fine. Haruka didn't want to see her. She wasn't about to give up. She tried another strategy.  
  
After a week of useless visits, she wrote the letters. Two a day. The first letter began with an offer of friendship. There were no answers but still she wrote. Still no answers. She was beginning to doubt Haruka received them. She had written the last letter three days ago. It had ended with a confession of love. If there was no answer by tomorrow morning, she was going to pay an evening visit to Tenoh, Haruka – whether she wanted to be visited or not.   
  
*****  
  
Haruka was tired. She had run here from the city where some idiot Immortal had been killing innocents to try and draw her out. The fight had been intense and to make it worse it had started to drizzle. Her jacket was soaked by the time she took his head off. She might be Immortal but she could still feel cold. Then to top it off, some rookie cop eager to get his stripes had come by just right after she took his head off. He wasn't going to find anything but she had a hell of a time trying to avoid his eager rookie friends combing the area.   
  
It had been a day that could be considered full of excitement. At least it had been a day that took her mind off of. . .other things.   
  
  
  
Peeling away her overcoat, she wondered idly where the servants had gone on their day off and gazed with disapproval at the puddle of water she was making on the carpet. Annette was going to have a fit when she came home.   
  
The slight sound to her left made Haruka look up from the wet carpet she had been contemplating. It had sounded like a muffled cough. But that was impossible. She had given all three servants the day off. Her right hand automatically reached for her side, to where her sword would have been.  
  
"Shit," she said softly. She had left the sword in the greenhouse before coming in, too tired to clean it and too wet to care. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She hoped it wasn't an Immortal. If it was, there were always the kitchen knives. There was another muffled sound. No time to worry about it now. She would have to use her fists. As quietly as she could she started for the library, her eyes adjusting quickly, the blood singing in her ears.   
  
A shadow moving. Was it a thief? One of the countless Immortals that were continually hunting her? The shadow moved again, more furtively this time, away from her. No time to waste now. Born of years of running and her great strength, she sprinted forward, one hand reaching out to grab the intruder and the other pulled back to strike, her full weight behind it. This would be an easy blow, the intruder would be unconscious before he knew what even hit him.  
  
She grabbed the intruder's shirt and turned him around. Startled blue eyes met hers, aqua hair flying out of the way. There was a muffled shriek and Haruka realized suddenly who it was. Her momentum was too great and the hand striking forward was already flying, it took supreme effort to check herself. As it was, it was too late to pull back. Her hand hit the wall behind Michiru's head awkwardly and her speed brought her forward crashing into the girl. They fell on the floor, Haruka twisting so that Michiru landed on top of her and took her breath away.   
  
Haruka lay breathless on the floor, the blood still pounding in her ears. Michiru stared down at her with her eyes wide, breathing heavily. Her hand rested on Haruka's chest and she was dimly aware of the woman's bound breasts beneath, rising and falling with every breath she took. And something else. Her heart beating fast.   
  
Haruka was startled but recovered enough strength to push Michiru away with a grunt of pain. Desire surged through her making her heart erratic. Her hands wanted to reach out and touch, caress. Stop it!   
  
Control. She had to control herself.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked roughly, standing up.  
  
"I – ah, the servants let me in," Michiru said. That wasn't an outright lie. Angus had turned his back to leave and Michiru had casually walked in the gate as it was closing. He hadn't known of course that she had snuck in but technically, she had been let in.   
  
"Go home."  
  
Michiru chose to ignore the request and focused on something else. "You're bleeding," she gasped.  
  
It was then that Haruka realized that she was indeed bleeding. The wall was smashed but it seemed that her fist was as well. She flexed carefully. Damn it hurt. It would take at least a few minutes to heal.   
  
"I'll be fine. I heal fast."  
  
"I'll go bandage it for you. Kitchen?"  
  
To Haruka's great surprise her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Her head nodded before she could stop herself. Michiru smiled, pleased with the whole thing. Haruka could do nothing but follow. Dammit! What was wrong with her? But she followed. The sooner she got bandaged the sooner Michiru would leave. Patience, Haruka.   
  
In silence, Michiru started the warm water running and soaked a washcloth.   
  
"Bandages?"  
  
Haruka nodded to a counter with drawers and Michiru opened them, taking out bandages, alcohol, surgical tape, and scissors. She did not comment that the kitchen had ample supplies of hospital materials in its drawers that would have shamed a military camp.   
  
"I wrote you letters, you know," she said softly as she cleaned and bandaged Haruka's hand.   
  
"I know," Haruka said, she gritted her teeth to stop her hand from trembling, from reaching out to grab Michiru's soft and delicate fingers.   
  
"And?"  
  
"You wrote me letters." It was a statement. Haruka's voice was emotionless.  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"What else is there to say?"  
  
Michiru wanted to cry. She had poured her heart into those letters. An offer of friendship. A confession of love. But this woman didn't seem to want her or her love. She cleared her throat and finished bandaging. "All done," she said cheerily, forcing the joy in her voice. She wouldn't cry. She was too strong for that.   
  
Haruka looked puzzled at the expression on her face. She breathed out gently. Patience, Haruka. The sooner she's done, the sooner she can leave. "I didn't read them, if you must know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I had Elsa burn them." A lie. Elsa had decided that on her own.   
  
"Oh," Michiru repeated.   
  
Patience wasn't working. Haruka had to be brutal. "You aren't the first one to come to me like this, to offer yourself."  
  
_Offer myself?_ Michiru felt a jab of anger. Offer herself? How dare she? She was no offering! But she kept quiet and put all the equipment she had used away.   
  
"There have been others before, Kaioh-san. You're only the tail end of many. Go home."  
  
"No," she said softly and checked the bandages again. The bleeding had stopped.  
  
"I told you I heal fast. Now go home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm an Immortal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of what happened when I was young."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because." Haruka restrained the desire to grab her. To throw her out or to hold her? She didn't know but the questions were starting to frustrate her.   
  
"How old are you?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I was born in 1409," Haruka said without thinking and instantly realized her mistake. Damn.   
  
There was silence from Michiru then quietly, so quietly it was almost a breath, "You're five hundred years old?"   
  
Haruka smiled bitterly. "More or less. It's a long time to live." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice. The memories were still thick. 1409. The day she woke and found herself unaging, unable to die.   
  
The silence stretched for so long that even Haruka was made uncomfortable. Then Michiru spoke again, "Are you the only one?"  
  
"No," Haruka said, laughing oddly. "There are others. But they want nothing to do with each other or me. We are all alone because each of us must be."  
  
"Why must you?"  
  
"Because we kill when one of us meets another. We have to be alone."   
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"I have been for three hundred years now." A matter of choice, a matter of the heart. Never again. "Go home Kaioh-san."  
  
But Michiru wasn't listening. "Why? Why can't you be with someone?"  
  
"Because it hurts too much to watch them die," was the harsh reply. "No more questions. Go home."  
  
Then the unbelievable happened. The unexpected question happened.   
  
"Tell me," Michiru said softly, gently.  
  
Like an uncontrollable bursting of a dam the words came tumbling out of Haruka's mouth. Not because Haruka wanted them to, but because her mouth, like her body was betraying her. The memories came harshly back. The hurt. Evanne. The deaths. Liesl. The betrayal. The exile.   
  
When the story ended Haruka was shaking from effort and Michiru finally understood something. She understood now why Haruka had killed that first night. She understood now how dangerous and how vulnerable this woman was. She understood now why Haruka did not want her love. She understood the hurt and the anger. And gods it hurt her too.   
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes: Bwahahahaha! Yes, I am evil. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm just a procrastinating student with no money to speak of. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. Enjoy!   
  
Author's Notes: *templing fingers a la Mr. Burns* Excellent. Reviewers caught in my web. Bwahahahahaha! *cough, cough* Okay enough deranged author moments. Brief notes to reviewers follow because I wuv you all!  
  
Nadai: *looking innocently at reviewer* Evil? Did you just say I was evil! *snicker* Okay, maybe I am a little. . .but isn't everybody?   
  
UD77: *gaping* You too? Hey, just because I'm a slow writer doesn't make me *cough, cough* evil! I think it just makes me less saintly.   
  
kino amiko: *grin* Glad to know it's not just me who thinks up weird things. And by the way, this is in fiction not in practice. Because in practice, personally, I would have to say, ew!  
  
Chibified Raven: *wondering if she should pet baby raven or not* Um, thanks! But I do warn you that I am a slow writer and I do sometimes have writer's wall. Yup, I said wall. Big wall. Haven't hit it yet, so you're in luck. For now.   
  
And now, because I am not evil for the moment, fiction for you all. Enjoy!  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I'm sorry," Michiru said softly as Haruka finished her story.   
  
  
  
Haruka seemed to come back to her body, realizing that Michiru was still there. Michiru cleared her throat uncomfortably.   
  
"I'm sorry," Michiru repeated. What else could she have said?   
  
"Don't be. It's not personal. You owe me no apologies." Haruka paused, hardened her voice. "I owe you nothing."  
  
"I know," Michiru said. "But I want to help you. To be your friend."  
  
Haruka's voice was stone. "Go home Kaioh-san. There's nothing more for you to do." She was stone again, a wall of granite. The defenses had returned. The barricade was up. She started to turn away, unraveling the bandage, wiping away the blood. There was still the blood but the wounds had healed over into new pink skin.   
  
"Let me see," Michiru said gently.   
  
"No. Go home. Pick another charity case." She was granite and cold marble. "There's nothing for you here."   
  
Michiru gave a soft sob and reached forward to grasp Haruka's bloodied hand.  
  
"Don't," Haruka said angrily, pulling away. "Don't touch me."  
  
Michiru looked hurt. "Why not? Are you still hurt?"   
  
"No. Leave me alone."  
  
"You don't have to be alone."  
  
  
  
"I must."  
  
"I can be there for you."  
  
"No." Haruka's voice had turned harsh, on edge. She was cold steel.   
  
"Yes, I can," Michiru insisted, reaching a hand forward again, taking Haruka's hand in her own. The woman was trembling!  
  
"I said, don't," Haruka said, pulling savagely away. "Don't you know these hands are dirty?"  
  
Michiru's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Dear gods she wanted to help this woman, she wanted to love her with every fiber of her being not knowing why but only knowing she had to, knowing that her heart felt strongly that it was love, complete and whole. "Not dirty. Bloody, perhaps. But blood washes away. Please, Haruka." This time it was not her hand that reached out for Haruka but her arms, her whole body, her heart. "Let me be your friend."  
  
Haruka moved but not fast enough. Her body, that body that moved as fast as the wind had not moved fast enough. Michiru's arms went around her, around her neck. Michiru's face buried itself in her chest and she felt the warmth of tears soaking through her shirt. For a moment her heart softened and her own hand went around the girl's waist in an automatic gesture of need and sympathy.   
  
So warm, so familiar, so kind. Why this girl? Why did this girl want to be her friend? But just as quickly as it had softened, her heart hardened again. _This girl_ would just be like Evanne. She would die. Or worse, she would betray her. No one was innocent. The hand around Michiru's waist went up, clutching at the long aqua hair roughly.   
  
"Don't you know I could kill you where you stand?" she asked and pulled.   
  
Michiru cried out in pain, her head snapping back. But her eyes stayed on Haruka's face, her arms stayed tight around Haruka's neck.   
  
"Please," she pleaded in a whisper. "Please. Let me love you."  
  
Haruka's hand shook in the aqua hair. Of all things she had not expected this. Evanne had not offered love. Liesl? Liesl had not offered it either. No one before them or after them had. Why this girl? Why? Did she know what the hell she was saying?  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said? I've killed, Michiru. I've killed innocents." She punctuated the words clearly, watching each word bring fresh tears to Michiru's eyes. "I killed a man the night you met me. I killed a man before I came today. I will keep killing." Then to twist it more cruelly, "I killed the only person I've cared about the most in my entire life."  
  
"No," Michiru gasped, her voice strained by pain, her hair felt like it was sliding out of her skull and taking her brains. "She killed herself."  
  
Haruka's voice was savage. "No. I. Me. I killed her." Though she knew it hurt, Haruka pulled harder. This girl had to know, had to learn. Michiru had to fear her. "I'm a killer, Michiru. I kill those I care for."   
  
Michiru's eyes closed, her arms relaxing. Haruka loosened her hold on the aqua locks, readying to let her go. And Michiru quickly opened her eyes, tightened her hold around Haruka's neck and pulled.   
  
"Then you have to kill me too," she said before her mouth closed over Haruka's, roughly, desperately.   
  
Haruka struggled, panicking, her hand no longer concerned with Michiru's hair. She grasped at the smaller girl's waist as Michiru's mouth insisted on claiming her. She was fully intending to push her away but the familiar ache rushed into her chest. It had been so long since anyone had touched her, since anyone had loved her. Oh gods, she was so sweet, innocence and youth and warmth. The sweetness of warm summer days and cool strawberries. The sweetness of love and life. The sweetness of a million warm memories that Haruka so wished she had.   
  
"No, no," she mumbled, trying to push Michiru away but Michiru took the opportunity to push her tongue into her mouth and the mumbling became a groan, half protest and half pleasure. The hunger rushed from Haruka's chest to her belly, burning fiery tendrils of desire into her brain, turning her legs to rubber. Michiru's heat radiated into all of her, filling her whole being. Slowly Haruka stopped struggling and gave in, wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist and lifting the girl on to the kitchen counter, hungrily taking her mouth until she thought she couldn't breathe from the heady pleasure of it and had to pull away, gasping.   
  
Haruka leaned against the counter, putting her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder, breathing heavily, breathing Michiru's scent in. Michiru's breathing was not as steady as before either. She gulped down air as greedily as Haruka. Haruka could feel her racing pulse by her cheek.   
  
"There," Michiru said after a moment. She was still a little breathless and the words came out in a pant.   
  
Haruka pulled back. "There what?"  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
She laughed and for answer she kissed Michiru again, gently this time, softly. "No, it wasn't." It was more than she expected. Haruka wanted so badly to keep going. To just hold the girl and not let her go. To feel her warmth and the love she offered. But some part of her wanted to make sure. She wanted to make sure this was what Michiru wanted. She readied her heart for the rejection and tried to keep the pain out of her voice as she said the words. "You can still leave."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Michiru laughed in delight, filling Haruka's heart with warmth. "After all the work I've done, you still want me to leave?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"About loving you?"  
  
That hadn't been what she meant but Haruka nodded and her eyes hardened. "It's been a while since I've been. . .involved."  
  
Michiru smiled. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
"I could hurt you." The words hurt, but Haruka could not forgive herself if she never said them, if she never warned this girl that trusted her with her life. And her heart.   
  
Michiru tightened her grip on Haruka's shoulders and looked earnestly into her eyes. "You could never hurt me," Michiru said gently.  
  
Something in the tone made Haruka believe her. She was right. She would never hurt her. Not now, not ever. Not if she could help it. She didn't know why that was so. She only knew it would be.   
  
Haruka nodded again, determination settling in her nerves. Feeling suddenly formal she stepped back, holding Michiru's hands, and said, "Then I will love you, Michiru Kaioh. If you will have me." I promise, she added mentally. "Will you have me?"   
  
The answer was so quick it left Haruka dazed with a feeling she could not name. "You had me. From the moment you saw me. I love you, Haruka."   
  
Haruka blinked. She still couldn't seem to believe her. "Are you sure?" she asked, just in case.   
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," Michiru laughed. "There! Still not sure?"   
  
Haruka smiled. Something within her expanded and burst and filled her soul. Love. So this was love. She shuddered from the intensity and the look of concern returned to Michiru's eyes and she pulled Haruka's hands.  
  
"Haruka? Are you all right?"  
  
Haruka only shook her head and beamed down at the smaller girl. The smile lit her whole being and made Michiru's eyes start with tears of happiness and made her want to kiss Haruka again.   
  
Then a new light came into Haruka's eyes that awakened another feeling in her.   
  
Gently, Haruka parted Michiru's legs, placing her body close to the smaller girl's center. One hand had found its way to Michiru's thigh, pushing up the short skirt of her school uniform. Michiru blushed at the contact and Haruka smiled triumphantly. "I haven't made love to anyone in a while either," she said huskily.   
  
"Your hand seems to be better," Michiru answered, not knowing what to say to Haruka's words.   
  
Haruka leaned forward, kissing her urgently, telling her without words the needs and desires that had resurfaced after so long. When she pulled away Michiru leaned close to her ear. She had an answer ready this time. "You'd better start practicing then," she said.   
  
And Haruka could not help but laugh. Tonight, for the first time in three hundred years, she would not be alone.   
  
*******  
  
Author's Notes: Show me some love, people! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now and fucking taking a vacation sorely needed because I think I just failed a midterm. As it is, all I can do is gripe about school and grit my teeth. (Grrrrr! I hate school!) I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. Enjoy!   
  
Author's Notes: *with a basket* Trick or treat! Hmm. . .lemon drops. I know I left some around here somewhere. *innocent look* Do any of you readers have lemon drops?   
  
msg: Yes. And. . .okay!  
  
Warrior Link Jin: Nope. Not stopping. Not yet anyway.   
  
=) (Eva): *pouts* Yeah, I need love. Especially now. After the exam. *boo-hoo*  
  
Nadai: Uh, okay. Here's the next chapter!   
  
UD77: I'm glad I can make you "tingle." Whoa! That came out all wrong didn't it?   
  
Okay, on to the fanfiction.   
  
********   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Michiru's hands were restless. They moved over Haruka's chest and neck in urgent caresses. Her mouth sucked at Haruka's mouth impatiently.   
  
"Gently love, gently," Haruka warned. "These steps are hard enough to navigate without you distracting me."  
  
With a ragged breath, Michiru pulled away from Haruka, reluctantly stilling her arms around Haruka's neck. She was still amazed at how strong Haruka was. She was aware now that Haruka was an Immortal but the woman's strength still amazed her. It was not just her physical strength – for she could clearly see that as Haruka ceremoniously carried her up the staircase. It was all of it. Her strength of will. Her strength of character. Her strength of soul. So she waited impatiently for Haruka to get them both up the stairs. Although, if she had her choice, she would much rather have dragged them both up running.   
  
Haruka had not thought about running up the stairs. In fact she had thought about taking Michiru in the kitchen, ripping apart that school uniform and ravishing the girl on the kitchen table. She was sure there would have been no protest. But she did not want Michiru's first time to be somewhere so . . . unromantic. Besides, there were going to be plenty of other opportunities later. And there were a whole lot of other rooms in the mansion. She grinned at the delicious prospects ahead of her.   
  
She was pretty sure of Michiru's virginity. There was that quality of innocence about her. Her touch was passionate but experimental, loving but also unsure. And besides, as badly as she wanted Michiru, she wanted Michiru to enjoy the experience too. So the bedroom it was. No matter that even now she felt like kneeling down on the steps and tearing off the skirt that hid those smooth thighs.   
  
When she finally got to her bedroom, Haruka couldn't contain herself any longer. She strode towards the bed quickly and laid Michiru down on the coverlet, her mouth descending on Michiru's as her hands quickly went to work on the buttons of Michiru's uniform. Meanwhile, Michiru impatiently pulled on Haruka's shirt, succeeding in yanking it out of her waistband. But the eagerness was detrimental. They were both so anxious and hurried that neither could quite get the other's shirt off – to Haruka's infinite frustration – and Haruka reluctantly pulled away from Michiru's lips. Michiru groaned in protest and tried to pull her back down by her shirt hem.   
  
"Wait, Michiru," Haruka said breathlessly, half choking on the pressure from the collar of her shirt as Michiru pulled impatiently. "This isn't working."  
  
"But – ," Michiru started to say, the hurt apparent in her eyes. Her hands loosened and Haruka could feel the lessening of pressure at her collar.   
  
Haruka laughed. "Not that. Believe me, _that's_ working." To reassure her, Haruka ran one hand down Michiru's cheek, onto her neck and across one breast, the nipple straining hard beneath her hand. "I mean, if I don't stop to take your shirt off, I don't think we'll get anywhere."   
  
The pressure at her collar returned as Michiru eagerly pulled her closer. Then Michiru sat up and smiled at her. She let go of Haruka's shirt and started unbuttoning her blouse slowly, Haruka's eyes glued to her hands. The torture was exquisite and Haruka's hands clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Finally the shirt was off and Michiru reached behind to unhook her bra. When it came away, Haruka had to draw in a ragged breath.   
  
Reverently she laid one hand on Michiru then the other, her fingers shaking, and Michiru shuddered at her touch, pushing herself forward into Haruka's hands. Haruka's mouth came against Michiru's neck again, trailing hot kisses down her throat. Michiru hissed and Haruka's warm mouth followed the trail her fingers had blazed.   
  
"Haruka, please," Michiru begged, yanking at Haruka's shirt.   
  
There was no ceremony in Haruka's undressing. She simply tore the shirt away, popping buttons as she went. She paused for a moment, letting Michiru look at her. Making sure that this was what Michiru wanted. For a moment, Michiru looked down at her breasts, restrained by the sports bra that Haruka wore. Then she looked at Haruka's eyes and reached forward, helping Haruka draw the bra up and over until Haruka's torso was as naked as her own. Gently, experimentally, she returned the favor Haruka had done for her, mimicking the other woman's earlier movements until Haruka too was left panting for breath.   
  
Pushing Haruka down on the bed, she shifted her weight and smoothly slid down the pants Haruka was wearing, taking down the panties underneath. There was heat radiating from Haruka, her arousal apparent in the damp of the panties Michiru pulled away. Before she could react however, Haruka grabbed her and pinned her underneath, kissing her hard.  
  
Michiru mewled in protest when Haruka pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, love, couldn't help myself."  
  
Haruka's hand had found the zipper on her skirt and she lifted her hips eagerly as Haruka pulled away the offending garment and tossed it aside. Haruka kissed a slow trail up her thigh on the way back up before slipping her fingers into the band of her panties and pulling them down.   
  
"Now we're even," she said huskily still trailing kisses up Michiru's thigh.   
  
Michiru arched her back to meet Haruka's lips and hands, urging her to touch intimately where no one had touched before. But Haruka avoided the place Michiru most wanted to be touched, delaying the torture much longer. Instead, she slipped her thigh between Michiru's legs, the damp from Michiru trailing warmly down her skin.   
  
  
  
"Kami-sama," she muttered, her breath catching. "You're so beautiful, Michiru."  
  
For answer, Michiru ground her hips against Haruka's thigh and reached up to kiss the taller woman.   
  
Michiru was a writhing mass of movement, her body, her heart, her soul all screaming for Haruka to take her and claim her. But Haruka did not want to force her. No, not yet. Despite Michiru's insistence, she wanted to wait, wanted to make sure Michiru was ready. And in a strange egotistical way, Haruka wanted Michiru to want her so badly that she would scream her name when it was over.   
  
So she waited, kissing Michiru deeply, her hands running over Michiru's breasts and down her sides, stroking gently, caressing every inch of the soft skin. Then finally she shifted, and Michiru groaned from the sudden rush of cold air where Haruka had been.   
  
"Haruka, please," Michiru gasped again.   
  
Haruka's hands finally went where Michiru had so wanted them to be. They delved deep and she moaned and arched into Haruka's fingers.   
  
Haruka had been right about Michiru's virginity. The tightness around her fingers felt it. But three hundred years was not such a long time that she had forgotten how to pleasure a woman. With each passing moment, Michiru's muscles tightened around her, willing her to go deeper. She bent her head and suckled, moving her fingers deep inside Michiru, circling that exquisite nubbin of nerves until Michiru's repertoire became a string of moans. Until Michiru could only breathe in short little gasps of pleasure. Until Michiru cried out her name in release and went limp under Haruka's fingers.   
  
Haruka looked down at the flushed and panting woman who had just called her name out in passion and was not disappointed. She knew that it would take several minutes for Michiru to recover and there was deep satisfaction in that knowledge. She licked Michiru gently, tasting her sweetness and kissed her way back up to Michiru's mouth. Michiru held her arms out to her and Haruka gladly fell into the embrace, stroking her back gently. The promise of love hung unspoken in the air. The act had sealed them to each other.   
  
"Are you all right, love?"  
  
Michiru murmured something incoherent but extremely pleased. Then, softly, gently, "I love you Haruka."  
  
Haruka swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "I love you too, Michiru," she replied softly.   
  
There was a long comfortable silence and Haruka found herself half dreaming.   
  
Finally, after a while Michiru spoke again. "Gomen, Haruka."  
  
"What is it love?"  
  
Even after what they had done Michiru still blushed, burying her face into Haruka's neck. "I couldn't do what you did for me."  
  
Haruka rose up on one elbow and looked down at the woman who had brought her back from her self-exile. She laid a hand possessively over one breast and smiled mischievously.   
  
"Don't worry," she whispered before kissing her. Then she moved her hand down, making Michiru gasp and arc her back again. "There will be plenty of time to repay me."  
  
*****  
  
Outside in the rain, Elsa shivered wetly. It was cold but her trembling was more in hatred. She had forgotten her umbrella and had come back to get it, thinking that maybe Tenoh-sama might want to join them out on the town. God knows the woman spent enough time alone. All that killing wasn't good for anybody. Then she caught sight of them in the kitchen window. Kissing. Kissing! Kissing with a passion that Tenoh-sama had never shown to anyone. She had watched as Tenoh-sama carried that woman up to her bedroom.   
  
She had told the bitch to stay away. Why couldn't she? Why couldn't she just mind her own business? Elsa was angry but she wasn't going to cry. She knew someone, another Immortal who lived in the city, keeping a low profile. He had approached her recently, bribing her with money. She had refused. Then he threatened her. Tenoh-sama's life for her own. She had refused that too. He had offered her more money but still she refused. But now she had a price to name. It would take time to set it up but it would be done. That bitch would die before the year was up.   
  
*******************************  
  
Author's Notes (again): The End. Just kidding. Bwahahahahaha! Did you think that love scene was the end? Did you? Did you? 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. Enjoy!   
  
Author's Notes: Ack! It's been so long that I don't know who left me reviews last. So. . .for all those who did, I thank you. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The next morning was when the trouble began with Elsa.   
  
Well, it wasn't really quite trouble. It was more of a passive-aggressive (though more so on the aggressive) reluctance to accept the new arrangements. And it happened like this. . .  
  
Haruka woke with warmth pressed against her side and a vague satisfied feeling of "happy." That was the first thought that came into her head when she woke. Happy. Warm. Comfy. Happy. Then she opened her eyes and remembered the reason.   
  
"Ohayu, Michiru," Haruka mumbled into the aqua hair tangled in a fragrant mass just beneath her chin and proceeded to ferret out the nape of her love's neck with her nose.   
  
Michiru woke and giggled childishly. "Haruka," she admonished with a sleep laced laugh. "Wasn't last night enough?"  
  
A low quiet growl was Haruka's only answer as she pressed Michiru tighter against her body, pressing a gentle kiss against her ear. "I'm still half asleep, love. You want to wake me up?" she suggested smilingly.   
  
"Won't coffee do just as well?" Michiru teased lightly, running her hands over Haruka's possessive arms.  
  
"Not as effective," Haruka replied, trailing another slow kiss against Michiru's neck.   
  
Michiru tried to turn and face her but Haruka tightened her embrace, stroking a free hand over Michiru's stomach. Michiru giggled harder and managed to gasp out, "Haruka. Let. Me. Go."  
  
"Why?" Haruka asked in amusement.   
  
"Because. You're. Going. To. Kill. Me. If. You. Keep. On. . .Oooh. . ." the words trailed off into a shuddering moan as Haruka's hands left her belly and stroked lower.   
  
"What was that Michiru?" Haruka asked innocently in her ear while her hand started to do unspeakable things.   
  
"Shut up and kiss me," Michiru growled.   
  
Even with her head turned, Michiru sensed the grin on Haruka's face even before Haruka loosened her embrace. Michiru turned and fitted her mouth to Haruka's in slow gentle motions, prompting a satisfied sigh. She could feel her whole body responding to Haruka even as sleep was still trying to leave her. Remembered visions of the night before filled her brain even as her lover's hands recalled the love they had made.   
  
"A-hem."  
  
"Mmmm?" Haruka mumbled, lost in the feel of Michiru's mouth.  
  
"A-HEM."  
  
"Did you say something?" Michiru asked, leaning back. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked at Haruka's own tightly shut eyes.  
  
"What?" Haruka asked in a daze, opening her eyes. Then her gaze shifted over Michiru's shoulder and she laughed sheepishly, a slight tinge of pink coloring her nose.   
  
"Good morning Tenoh-sama," said the voice from behind Michiru.   
  
Oh shit! Michiru stiffened and had to stifle the urge to groan in humiliation. Of all people to come now! And she was here, with her back and her ass probably exposed for all the world to see.  
  
"Good morning, Elsa," Haruka said carefully and tugged the blanket behind Michiru higher. Michiru mentally gave her profuse thanks and felt a brief answering squeeze on her ass.   
  
She gave Haruka a look that said _Oh you're going to pay for that_ but was pointedly ignored.   
  
"I've brought _you_ breakfast," Elsa said. It was clear enough in her voice that there was only breakfast for one.   
  
Michiru wanted to die and bury her head beneath the blankets. Haruka seemed to sense that too because instead of letting her go, she only tightened her arm around Michiru's waist. And again there was that brief squeeze on her bum. She managed not to grin this time at the look Michiru gave her.   
  
"Thanks, Elsa," Haruka said cheerfully. "But I think we'll need another plate. I'm a little more hungry than usual."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I had a lot of. . .exercise. More than usual."  
  
"From the Immortal?" Elsa gritted out.   
  
"Of course," Haruka grinned.   
  
This time Michiru had to put a hand up to her mouth to stifle the embarrassment. _Oh you are soooo going to pay for that, Haruka_ she promised but the twitch at the corners of Haruka's mouth said that the threat wasn't taken seriously. Why didn't they just stop talking?   
  
Michiru could feel Elsa's eyes on her back and the hairs on the back of her neck rose with a will of their own.   
  
"Um, Elsa?"  
  
"Yes, Tenoh-sama?"  
  
"The plate?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Michiru heard the footsteps pad away and then the deliberate slamming of the door.  
  
"Haruka – "  
  
"Sorry for the interruption," Haruka said quickly and with that, the blanket that had been tugged up was as quickly taken away again and whatever Michiru had wanted to say was forgotten as Haruka took quick stock of the situation and made all her worries disappear.   
  
The rest of breakfast came much, much later than they anticipated. In fact they had polished off the first plate already – Haruka now even more hungry after the "morning exercise" – and Michiru was really starting to think that Haruka had to let her go because sooner or later Elsa was going to come back and give her _the look_.   
  
"I don't think she likes me much," Michiru said sarcastically to Haruka.  
  
Haruka stroked her cheek and smiled wryly. "She doesn't like anyone."  
  
"I know that. But I think she likes me even less than everyone else."  
  
"But how could she not like you?" Haruka crooned. "You're so adorable. Not to mention pretty. Plus you've got a cute little butt."  
  
Michiru tried to pout but could only grin. "Haruka you are so – "   
  
"Yes?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Michiru immediately dove beneath the covers, pulling the blanket up and over her head.   
  
Haruka laughed. "Michiru," she lowered her voice suggestively, "While you're down there could you. . .Ow!"  
  
Michiru responded with a giggle of her own to the reaction. "Serves you right for even suggesting," she muttered.   
  
Haruka gingerly got up and rubbed her thigh where Michiru had so savagely pinched her. She picked up her robe and opened the door.   
  
Angus stood outside smiling embarrassedly with Annette beside him peering curiously over his shoulder. They both carried large trays of food.   
  
"Ah, Tenoh-sama," Angus smiled foolishly. "I – ah – We wanted to leave it outside your room, but Elsa, you know her, she – " His face flushed embarrassedly. "I – uh – "   
  
"She threatened to carve up Angus's head if we did such a thing. I've a feeling she wants to humiliate us." Annette tapped her foot   
  
impatiently. "Tenoh-sama?" she reminded Haruka and raised her tray with difficulty.  
  
"Oh, right," Haruka said, reaching out and easily helping Annette with the heavy tray. She chuckled. "I've a feeling she wants to humiliate _all_ of us Annette."  
  
Without another word, Annette pushed her way past Haruka and into the room.  
  
"Ann – Annette," Angus sputtered in horror. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Well?" Annette asked, busily unfolding a tablecloth from her apron. "Where is she? Where's the girl you're in love with?"  
  
It was Haruka's turn to flush, the blood rushing to her face. "What – what – ?"  
  
Annette briskly twirled the tablecloth over a nearby table and looked back at Angus still agape at the door. "Well come in here already, Angus," she said. "Don't stand there like a fool sheep."  
  
With small measured steps Angus tiptoed his way in bobbing his head furiously in apology. "Tenoh-sama, she's sorry. Really she is." He glared at Annette. "She just thinks –"   
  
"Oh come off it, Angus. When was the last time there was someone else in this house besides us?" She paused in setting the table thoughtfully. "Or those trying to kill us?"  
  
Angus just continued to gape at her.  
  
"So, where is she already?" Annette asked unperturbed. "Elsa wouldn't be this huffy if it wasn't serious."   
  
There was a loud sigh from beneath the blankets and Annette turned, the smile ready on her face as if she knew that Michiru had been there the whole time.   
  
Wrapping the blanket carefully around her still very naked body, Michiru popped her head out from beneath the comforter and tried to look as nonchalant as possible.   
  
"Ohayu gozaimasu," Michiru said, modifying her bow so that she didn't keel over and expose herself. Dear gods, was the whole household going to be exposed to the view of her rear end?!  
  
Angus's jaw dropped. "It's you!" he interjected loudly.   
  
Michiru twirled a corner of the blanket nervously. "Ummm . . . yeah."  
  
"Well who else?" Annette said exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "I swear Angus, you are the second most clueless person I know."  
  
"Well at least I'm the second," Angus mumbled. "I'd feel sorry for the first."  
  
Annette rolled her eyes towards Haruka and Angus seemed to turn purple. "Well it took you long enough, Tenoh-sama."  
  
Angus gagged. "Please Annette," he began in pleading tones.   
  
"Yes, yes," Annette said cheerfully. "Tenoh-sama, when you've recovered enough from your . . . activities . . . maybe you should come down and join the rest of the world."  
  
The blush deepened on Haruka's cheeks. "Yes, Annette," she said humbly.   
  
"And you, young lady," Annette said with a twitch of her mouth. "You should get some clothes on. Otherwise you might catch cold. The mansion's a bit drafty sometimes. Maybe Tenoh-sama's got some extra robes somewhere. There's no cute dresses though if that's what you want."  
  
"Annette," Haruka interrupted with a warm smile. "Breakfast?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that," Annette smiled. "And oh, welcome to the household."  
  
"Thank you," Michiru said.   
  
"Thank you, Annette," Haruka echoed, her smile matching Michiru's in gratefulness.   
  
Annette paused in the middle of setting the table. "That's funny," she said softly. There was a slight catch in her throat.   
  
"What's funny now?" Angus mumbled, still too embarrassed to think clearly.   
  
But Annette hadn't been talking to him but herself. "I think that's the first real smile I've seen. Ever."  
  
Angus cleared his throat loudly, almost dumped the rest of the tray on the table and taking Annette's hand, bowed a quick goodbye and another apology as he dashed out the door, closing it firmly behind him with a promise of no more interruptions. Ever.  
  
"See you later," Annette called out cheerfully before the door closed with a final muted bang.   
  
"She's right you know," Haruka murmured looking at the closed door. She turned to Michiru and the love in her eyes was so intense Michiru almost forgot to breathe. "I don't think I've smiled in the last three hundred years."  
  
"Oh Haruka," Michiru laughed. "You're such a liar."   
  
Haruka shook her head. "I would never lie to you my love. Never."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me already," Michiru grinned.   
  
"Again? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Well? Are you or aren't you?"  
  
"Food can wait," Haruka said.   
  
  
  
Hell, the rest of the world could wait.   
  
*************************************  
  
Author's Notes: *sigh* Will the neverending torture of school never end? 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me.   
  
Author's Notes: Hello all. I do still write. Really I do! I've just been having some. . .difficulties. But I am still writing. Really. Hence the new chapter. Enjoy!   
  
********************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
If Elsa could have gouged her eyes out and still be able to do half the things she needed to do, she would have gladly done it already. The sight of _that_ woman's naked ass had been the first thing she saw this morning. She still couldn't help but feel disgust. Naked and in Tenoh-sama's arms no less. Kissing! What the hell was up with the kissing? Didn't they come up for breath? She ground her teeth roughly and hoped that _bitch_ would choke on breakfast.   
  
The thought of that woman choking to death, her face turning purple, those damn hands that had been all over Tenoh-sama beating at her throat, brought an almost smile to Elsa's face. Then she shook her head. What the hell – ? This was no time to fantasize. She had a job to do after all. Unlike certain unnamed _whores_.   
  
Now what to do? This was a mansion after all. There were things to do, rooms to clean. She should clean. That was her job after all, wasn't it? Wasn't she only just a maid? Elsa felt a sudden surge of hatred toward her mistress which was quickly squashed down. No, Tenoh-sama had never asked that of her. She had never wanted her service or allegiance. She had been savior, not slaver. Elsa had chosen to serve her, had chosen her to be mistress. For the rest of her mortal life. She served by choice, not coercion.   
  
Clean.   
  
That was what she had to do. She had to clean. To get her mind off things. There had been bloody bandages in the kitchen this morning. She remembered that. That was where she should start. The kitchen. The bandages had been there when she got up to make breakfast. The stray thought entered her mind that it had been Michiru – wasn't that her name? stupid bitch. – had been hurt. She sincerely hoped so though she knew that it was unlikely. As unlikely as a smile on Tenoh-sama's face. Hah! Not so unlikely anymore. But she'd seen Tenoh-sama defending with her sword. There was no way anybody, Immortal or otherwise, was going to get past that. Maybe if Michiru were alone?   
  
Elsa shook her head again and angrily swept the floor but she couldn't help imagining. Thinking.   
  
Maybe the woman fell down the stairs and scraped an arm? Or a leg? Too bad she hadn't broken her neck. Maybe should have poisoned the eggs this morning. Maybe bleach or something. Hadn't that worked in a movie? For a moment, Elsa felt a giggle rise in her throat. What the hell was wrong with her today? She squashed the laughter down furiously. Poisoned eggs would have hurt Tenoh-sama. Again, what the hell was she thinking? Where had the blood come from? No. This was no time to get distracted. Clean. She had to clean. It was the only way to get her mind off things.   
  
Slowly, she moved her way through the kitchen sweeping the bandages to the ground savagely, attacking the clean floor with a vengeance. Damn the bitch! Lolling around like she was mistress of the house! Who was she but a common whore? She swept up the bandages and dumped them brutally into the trash, wishing that they were bloodier. With _her_ blood.   
  
In the midst of all her anger, she did not notice Angus standing at the kitchen doorway with a pile of plates.   
  
"Elsa?" he asked hesitantly.   
  
"What?" she barked out.  
  
He winced and forced his smiled wider. "Uh – breakfast is done, Elsa."   
  
Elsa's eyes narrowed.   
  
Angus carefully continued. "I brought the dishes down because – because – "  
  
"Because they're done eating," Annette said, pushing past him to dump her set of plates into the sink. "Really, Angus, you're such a gopher. Sticking your head in the ground like a gopher." Annette tsk-ed emphatically. "Such a shame that a grown man acts like a gopher. She was decently covered, after all."   
  
Elsa's jaw suddenly hurt and she forced herself to unclench her teeth. "What do you two want?" she asked harshly.   
  
Annette turned to Elsa with a genuine smile. "Do you need help, dear?"  
  
"No."   
  
Annette smiled again and winked conspiratorially. "You should have seen Angus's face this morning when he walked in on them." She chuckled heartily. "You should have seen their faces. As red as sunset."   
  
"I did see them," Elsa ground out.   
  
"Walking in on them was horribly embarrassing, wasn't it? You probably – "  
  
"I have work to do," Elsa cut her short.   
  
"Well, hm, yes," Annette said, noticing that Elsa's face seemed to have turned purple. "We brought dishes down. Breakfast took a little longer than usual." She looked around the kitchen approvingly. "You seem all right by yourself here. I'll go start on the laundry then, alright?"  
  
Elsa nodded curtly.   
  
"Angus?" Annette held out her hand for his pile of dishes.   
  
Angus handed the dishes over and ran a hand through his thinning hair in relief. "I'll be in the greenhouse if you need me," he said and quickly left, glad to be once more in his element.   
  
"And I'll be in the laundry room if you need me, dear," Annette said brightly and stacked her dishes on top, next to the sink, sighing as she soaked the dishes Angus had carelessly left. "Men," she murmured affectionately. Then she chuckled. "Women too, for that matter."   
  
Elsa ignored her and went back to work. Annette looked at Elsa for a very long moment. When Elsa saw her looking, Elsa glared back.   
  
"What?" she asked rudely.   
  
Annette sighed. She knew of course what had gotten Elsa's panties in a bunch; what had gotten her so thoroughly peeved. No matter how well Elsa may hide it from their mistress, it was no secret between the three servants that Elsa adored Tenoh-sama. Loved, even. And love was something Annette understood.   
  
Love. Love and women and the things women did for the ones they loved. She had a great understanding of this. She understood women and how angry women could become. How protective. She understood that sometimes love required sacrifice. Even death. Love and women together were almost always volatile conditions. Passion and pain and hurt and love all mixed up. Especially if there was a third party involved. She reflected with amusement on her own youth. She had lost a friend and she had regretted not reconciling before the war overtook them. Then again, Angus had been worth all the sacrifices in the world.   
  
For a moment she wanted to say something to Elsa. To say words of comfort to her. But Annette also understood patience. Elsa was not ready to share. Elsa was not ready to talk yet. She was not going to push. Elsa would speak when she was ready to.   
  
"Was there something else?" Elsa asked brusquely.   
  
"Nothing dear." Annette smiled at her sympathetically. "Nothing at all. I'll be in the laundry room if you need me."   
  
Elsa nodded curtly and with one last glance, Annette walked away.   
  
Elsa looked at the dishes left in the sink and gritted her teeth.   
  
When Annette's footsteps faded, she picked up a dish. There was dried egg on it, yellow and rubbery. It seemed to taunt her. It was _her_ plate. She was sure of it. That bitch had put her filthy hands on it! Elsa looked at the plate and dropped it. Deliberately. The dish shattered to the floor, making a sound that broke the taut silence of the kitchen. For once that morning, Elsa felt better. She picked up another dish and dropped that one too, shattering it into a hundred bright porcelain pieces.   
  
Annette was suddenly by her elbow, puffing hard. It was obvious she had sprinted from the laundry room. "Are you all right, Elsa?"  
  
Elsa couldn't help but jump.   
  
Annette looked at her with worried concern in her eyes. Then her eyes dropped to the floor. "I heard the dishes dropping," she said worriedly, "I thought something was wrong."   
  
"I'm fine," Elsa gritted out. "They slipped." Annette frowned. "What do you want?"  
  
"I came to change the kitchen towels," Annette said gently, pointing, her breathing slowly returning to normal.   
  
Liar, Elsa thought. With great control, she took the towels from their racks and gave them to Annette without shoving them. "Here."  
  
"Are you sure, you're all right, Elsa?"  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"All right then. I'm in the laundry room if you need me."  
  
"Fine," she repeated. She gritted her teeth and started to wash dishes. How the hell did Annette hear her all the way from the laundry room? She clenched her fists in the soapy water. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to scream in her privacy. She wanted to scream at the world. She had done that once. She had screamed and screamed and screamed. Anger. Fear. Rage. No one had heard. She had only been eight. For four years no one had heard. No one until _she_ came.   
  
*********** 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 16

Elsa had been eight when she lost her innocence. Her first woman's bleeding had not yet occurred when her father sought her in drunken delirium and found her in the night. She cried and cried and when he took her, she screamed. But he was too far gone to even realize what he had done. The next day, he woke up on the floor of the bedroom, unable to explain why there was blood on his daughter and his pants were gone. That had been Elsa's first time with a man.

Elsa knew she could have run away. She knew she could have run and run and run into the woods, into the countryside. But there were wolves. There were robbers. There were other things unexplained in the night. And there was her mother.

Elsa's mother had died long before that day. She was not physically dead. She moved, she talked, she cooked, she ate, she shitted. By all appearances she was the picture of health, though her bones protruded in angles from her neck and her arms were thin as dry tinder. But dead women, dead because they had husbands who beat them, dead because they had long ago given up the belief in kindness, dead because they had shut themselves away, did not know they were dead. Somehow they kept on living, moving in the routine: cooking, eating, shitting, fucking, beating. Elsa knew this was wrong. But she was eight. She had known since she was two that somehow her life was. . .wrong.

The day after her father took her, Elsa tried to take her mother's hand, to urge her to run away with her. But Elsa's mother gently disengaged the tiny girl-woman's hands from her wrist and prepared dinner. Her father would soon be home from the mines and if there was no food he would beat them both.

Elsa tried again, two days later, and again two days later. Always at the same time, at the last fading light when the village was busy with its own affairs, when the riverboats would be empty and the chances of them stealing away in the night was greater. But both times her mother refused, gently took her daughter's fingers from her arm and went back to what she knew. It was ironic that the gentleness was not real and Elsa did not try again.

When she was ten, Elsa's mother left. She quietly and simply left. In the middle of lighting a fire and mixing dough, she took off her apron, took off her cap, dusted the flour from her hands and left. She walked straight into the fading twilight and straight into the icy river.

Her body floated on the cold waters before she sank, expressionless to the bottom, never to be found again. And that night, Elsa faced her father. That night, she buried her heart and vowed never to again feel.

When Elsa was twelve, she had become both servant and whore to a father who blamed her for everything. Not once since her mother's death was he ever sober again. And not once did he remember that she was his daughter. When the mines were rough, he beat her. When there was no food because he could not work for his drunkenness, he beat her. In between the beatings and when it was not violence that struck him, another mood would strike him and he would take her as savagely as he did the first time. Elsa had gotten used to it. She did not cry anymore. She merely closed her eyes and prayed for the strength to one day walk away as her mother had done. But the strength and the opportunity never came.

It was a bright and sunny morning - a Sunday, she thought - when Elsa's father finally had enough lucidity to go to work. She was on the cusp of adulthood and turning thirteen. Her birthday was coming in about a week. He would not have remembered, but she did. She remembered because she had determined that on that date, she was going to join her mother.

When her father came home that night, he was raucous, full of life. He smiled at her in a passing semblance of affection. Elsa avoided his eyes.

"Here," he said, pressing coins into her hand. She took them limply and waited. "One bottle," he said as explanation.

Elsa nodded and walked away her feet were automatic, taking the way to the town bar without thought.

Despite everything, her heart almost beat lightly. Almost. After he had done his business and in the quiet of midnight, she would forever be rid of him. She would be free and in her mother's cold embrace.

There were drunken men in the bar who leered at her. They called out comments, made bawdy suggestions, none of which could compare to the torture she endured almost every night. In one corner, one very quiet man, sat lonely and alone, staring long and hard into his wineglass and did not speak. He simply looked up as she passed and she caught a glimpse of intense blue eyes.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked rudely.

Startled, Elsa turned. "One bottle, please," she said softly. When she turned back, the stranger had again turned his attention to the glass.

"How's about a kiss, lass?" the bartender asked as he handed her the bottle. He held on to it, grinning suggestively. "A kiss and maybe more. Mayhap I'll let you keep your coins."

Elsa drew away, bile rising in her throat.

"That's a pretty skirt," another drunken patron behind her said, his voice implying not the skirt but what lay beneath.

"How about we see what's underneath?" a voice guffawed, taking up what the other had not spoken.

"Leave her be," someone said quietly.

All eyes turned then to the quiet man.

"And what'll you do about it?" a miner asked.

The man looked up and his eyes glinted dangerously. The men hesitated.

"Herr Tenoh," someone murmured softly.

"Sorry," some of the men mumbled to her and suddenly it was as if she were a pariah, they all turned away. The bottle the bartender had given her was suddenly free and in her hand. "Take it and get out," he said roughly.

Elsa looked gratefully at the quiet man but he was already staring at his wineglass again. On her way out, she passed by his table. She meant to thank him, but her heart was heavy and it hurt. "Goodbye," was all she said and then she walked back to her father and the darkness.

***

It did not take long for her father to fall into his stupor.

It always came in stages. First there was the joy as he took that first drink, it was as if, it was his only happiness. Then there was the quietness of movement, of body, as he contemplated his life in his mind's eyes. Then there was the pain, as he screamed at the world. And last, last there was either his anger or his hunger. Tonight, it was the latter.

At the last dregs of the bottle, Elsa curled into herself. She emptied her mind, went far away so she did not have to feel her body and waited. It would be over soon.

But nothing came.

Gradually she came to realize that he was staring at her. For the first time in a very long time, he was looking at her.

He looked at his daughter and looked and looked. Elsa did not like the look.

"Papa?" she whispered. It had been so long since she had called him that. The word was a small insect fluttering.

"It was you," he said.

She saw suddenly in his face a different look, a look she had never seen before. For the first time in a very long time, she was afraid.

"It was you," he said thickly and then he smashed the bottle against the wall and came after her with the broken bottle at the ready.

Elsa screamed. "Papa, papa! NO!"

He did not hear her. His eyes were gone.

She tried to go for the door but even in his drunken state, he was faster. There was madness in his eyes. "It was you!" he screamed again in rage and with a wordless cry, he came at her, brandishing the sharp bottle at her neck.

Elsa closed her eyes and embraced the darkness.

***

She woke up a short time later slumped against the wall. At her feet lay her father's body. A small distance away lay his head.

Elsa looked up at her savior. It was the man from the bar.

The person was the handsomest person she had ever seen. Her father lay dead at her feet but the person that had saved her had collapsed. Gingerly she went around her father's dead body and knelt at the man's side. She recoiled from the smell of alcohol on the man's clothes, from the blood on the man's hands. There was blood on his chest and arms, and the cloth was torn. Apparently her father had gotten in a good strike or two in his drunkenness.

The man was clearly drunk but he had saved her. She owed him her life and her freedom.

As best as she could, she maneuvered his unconscious body towards the warmth of the fire. He was sleeping restlessly. Her body moved into familiar routine. When she was ailing after one of her father's beatings or one of his other actions, she always washed her face. It made her feel clean.

She left the man sleeping by the fire and gathered her materials. A basin for water, a cloth for washing his face, needle and thread to stitch the wound. As an afterthought she got a blanket and covered her father's head with it. He had died to her long ago, but this covering of his head made it final. A brief moment of pain gripped her heart and was gone. He was her father, but there were no tears to shed.

She got back to the man by the fireplace and began to remove his clothing. The cloak first and then the shirt. She frowned at the arms, smooth, flawless, confusing. She had been sure there had been wounds. Then she set to work on the undershirt. The man mumbled and Elsa drew back.

She put her ear close to the man's lips. "No, no Evanne. I'm sorry. . . ." he whispered raggedly.

Elsa shushed him gently. "It's all right," she whispered as she would to a babe. Her heart was in pain and even in this moment, she recognized a responding pain in the man before her.

She took cloth and water and wiped the man's forehead and arms until he quieted. She set to work on the undershirt again.

"Love. Love is nothing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will never again," said the man painfully.

She paused, let the delirium pass. Then she removed the shirt completely. Underneath were bandages wound tightly around the chest. And breasts. Elsa's heart thudded in her chest.

"Never again," the woman she had thought was a man said fiercely and sat up, grabbing Elsa's arm painfully.

Elsa's eyes met fierce eyes of blue. "My name is Elsa," she said softly. "My choices are you or death. I am your servant for life. I will take care of you, Herr Tenoh."

The woman stared at her long and hard. Then she nodded. Once. And collapsed.

Elsa never knew what made Tenoh-sama agree to take her, but the next morning, at the break of dawn, they left the village together. The house burned to the ground only moments after they left and Elsa never thought about it again. Not once in their travels to Japan, to America, or any other place. Elsa would never think of that house again except for that moment when Haruka looked at her and took compassion on her. For it was in that moment that Elsa understood that she would never love another.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Standard stuff. I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, Haruka, Michiru, et al. If I did, I'd be rich now. I'm only borrowing them. Please don't sue me. On the other hand, Elsa, Annette, and Angus are mine. Be gentle with them.

Chapter 17

Elsa came out of her reverie when Annette laid a warm hand on her forearm.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked around the kitchen. She did not remember what she had done but the kitchen was spotless. All that was left was the soapy water.

"You should go take a nap, dear. You don't look so well."

She put a hand to her head. "I - maybe you're right," she said softly.

"It might be the weather," Annette clucked fretfully. "And you've spent so much time picking over those garden herbs. I've told you to let Angus take care of those. Poor dear."

Elsa let Annette ramble on, nodding from time to time. Annette laid a motherly hand on Elsa's back and Elsa meekly let her. She was feeling unwell she thought. Shaky with a sick feeling in her stomach. The memories had been too much. She was almost thankful for the compassionate hand on her back and the resulting warmth of comfort in her chest. Annette and Angus were the closest thing she had gotten to family. Even if they were annoying.

Elsa let herself be led away, steered more like it, to the staircase. But as she and Annette passed through the kitchen door, she saw Tenoh-same descending the staircase and for a moment she could not breathe. Even now, Tenoh-sama took her breath away. But then _she _came down the staircase and Elsa couldn't breathe.

Annette did not even notice. All Annette saw was Angus as he came through the front doorway.

Elsa felt Annette's hand fall away from her back and suddenly the warmth in her chest was gone. She gasped softly, and leaned against the door for support.

Tenoh-sama and _the whore_ walked down the staircase. They were giggling. Just at the bottom, Tenoh-sama paused and indicated for Angus to come closer. She whispered something in his ear and winked and Angus grinned and nodded heartily.

"Haruka?" the whore called and the hair on Elsa's neck rose and she gripped the frame on the kitchen door tighter.

"Coming, Michiru," Tenoh-sama called back. Then lightly, quickly, she put her arm around the girl's waist and was gone.

Elsa found that she was gripping the door so hard her nails felt that they were digging into the wood.

Breathe, Elsa, breathe. Calm. All will work itself out. She stood by the doorway for a long time, fantasizing about how to get rid of this pest problem and noticed suddenly that Angus had returned, breathless and panting and awkwardly carrying a full basket.

"Look, Annette!" he said happily. He pulled out a handful and revealed flowers. "I found them! Tenoh-sama said they were there!" He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how she has time to even notice. Much less cut them."

"They're beautiful, Angus!" Annette just as happily replied. Then she laughed heartily. "She probably cut them during a practice session. You know how she is with that sword of hers."

"White roses! I didn't even know we had white roses! And pink! Who knew?"

"That's because Kaioh-sama never noticed them before," Annette gently teased. "Admit it, Angus. You think she's pretty."

"No, I don't," Angus protested.

"Come off it, you big gopher," Annette teased right back. "You think she's pretty."

"Why would I think that when I have you to compare her to?" Angus said mischievously.

Annette's laughter rang out, tinkling and rich. "Oh, you are a big gopher. A big gopher."

Angus smiled at her. "A big gopher in love with you," he said softly and handed her a white rose from the bunch he'd collected.

With a smile Annette took it, leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. A blush crept over Angus's forehead.

"Why, Angus," Annette grinned, "I can still make you blush after all these years?"

"Awww, Annette," he said. "It's just the heat. Why don't you put these in water before they wilt?"

"Yes, darling," Annette cooed mockingly, but there was still laughter in her voice.

Elsa turned away from the scene. She could sense that Annette and Angus liked the bitch. She would have to be blind not to know. She knew now that she was alone. Completely and utterly alone in this. No matter. Why could they not sense that the woman was manipulative? Why could they not sense that Tenoh-sama was only going to get hurt again?

"Elsa? Dear?" Annette said to her as she passed by. There was still the mild laughter in Annette's voice.

"What," Elsa almost barked but it came out only as a cry of pain. "What," she said again, managing to control it.

"Oh dear," Annette said. The hand on her Elsa's back returned, patting gently, but Elsa felt no comfort from it. "Go on dear," Annette said gently. "I'll take care of the rest of the house today."

Elsa gritted her teeth and nodded. She was afraid any sound she made would come out as a shriek.

Alone. She was completely alone again. She stalked the rest of the way to her room.

No matter. Even if she was alone, she would do her duty. She would do what her heart said. She would protect Tenoh-sama. That woman, that aqua haired whore had to go. They couldn't see it now but she knew this was the best way. Hadn't Tenoh-sama once confessed in her fevers that she would never love again? Hadn't that happened that stormy night Elsa had been saved?

For a moment, her heart seized in pain. Compassion. That was what Tenoh-sama had ever shown her. Compassion and nothing else. She would see to it that Tenoh-sama would never be hurt again. She had to be protected. She had to be protected at any cost.

The plan was coalescing in her mind. Yes, she would go through with it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly to no one in particular. _For everything I've done. For everything I will do. _


End file.
